Kiva to Vampire (Returning to Youkai Academy)
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: Hopefully, I will be able to enjoy Youkai Academy again in this series. Until the Arc and Security Comittee came, but also, a Rider Cameo came in, should've been expected.
1. Episode 1 : The Return

**Enjoy the Movie and Merry Christmas!**

I was looking at a handbook of the new high school of space. I then walked down the path and noticed a Zodiart attacking a rider in an Astronaut like suit. I then ran over to the area and jumped over the Zodiart, "Kiva! Dragoru! Dark Kivat!" I said as I got in front of the Astronaut Rider, I then smirked as Dark Kivat, Dragoru, and Kivat flew towards me as Ghost chains appeared around my waist and melted into the Fang belt. I then kicked the Zodiart back as black flame shaped marks appeared on my face, the marks glowed red as my eyes glowed dark red while Dark Kivat flew onto my right arm, Dragoru my left, and Kivat hung himself to my buckle and I glew bright gold, "HENSHIN!" I called out as I transformed to Kamen Rider Alternate Kiva Dark Emperor Form. I then pulled out the Emperor sword and charged towards the Zodiart and slashed all over his chest and the Astronaut Rider then watched closely, got up, pulled the lever on his buckle and it called out, "Limit Break!" He then jumped into the air as I was preparing my Wake Up attack. We both kicked into the chest of the Zodiart and as it exploded we both dehenshined. "Wow! Kiva is in my class...As a student!" The guy said and he introduced himself, "Kisaragi Gentarou!" I nodded and introduced myself too, "I`m Yuukimaru Kaitosuke...But call me Kaito..Or Kai.." I said and he nodded and said, "I`m gonna be the one who's gonna friend everyone in the world..But I'm going to start with this whole school!" He shouted. "UCHUU...KITA! (Translation : Space...IS AWESOME!)" He yelled as we walked down the path to the school and I said, "Calm down..We don't wanna alarm the teachers." I then saw the school, it was big...Like...SUPER BIG. I then saw Ryusei holding his arm and I ran over to make sure he was ok, "Oi, you alright?" Kivat asked as Ryusei got up. "I`m fine, you are...Yuukimaru?" Ryusei asked as a Zodiart then appeared and kicked Ryusei in the back into a car. Then I punched him back as Dark Kivat flew onto the buckle of the Fang Belt, I then transformed to Yuukimaru and called out, "Henshin..." Then transformed to Dark Kiva, "Wow, Kaito is Kiva and Dark Kiva! AMAZING!" Gentarou said as I attacked the Zodiart very firmly and closely, analyzing his every attack, I then finished the job with the Wake Up Fuesel, "Wake Up!" Dark Kivat called out as the sky turned dark and the moon shined red and made the sky turn dark red. I then created an energy version of the Dark Kiva symbol and it glowed dark green and I made it hold the Zodiart in place, I then jumped into the air and kicked into the Zodiart's face and caused a huge explosion. I then landed on my feet as I dehenshined from Dark Kiva and turned back to Kaitosuke, I then looked behind me and noticed more Zodiarts. Ryusei and Gentarou both put on their drivers as Kivat hung himself to my buckle and Dark Kivat flew onto my right arm and Dragoru the other, "HENSHIN!" We all called out as our henshin sequences started, we then all henshined into Kamen Rider form. We then charged at the Zodiarts and then fought through them to the boss of this group. I then pulled out a Fuesel and placed it into Dark Kivat's mouth. "WAKE UP!" He called out as the sky turned darker and I then jumped into the air and kicked into the Zodiart's chest, and caused a huge explosion.

Jiro didn't like how this was getting, so I had to go back to Youkai Academy, Amanogawa wasn't ready for Kiva's power inside of it. Kurumu got all excited and hugged me as soon as I got there. Mika then tried to pull off Kurumu, but failed in the attempt, then Mizore iced her off, "No way is my Kaito-kun going to such a boob monster.." I was like O~O when she said that, I then noticed Gin, still taking photos of girls, as usual.. "I least I got to know the school.." I sighed in releaf, then Mizore hugged me. I then noticed the mirror of Lillith, a Fangire I was unable to defeat, he used my Yenkodis blood against me and tried to use me on Kibaru. I then noticed that the Security Comittee walked towards me, "It seems your a bit human..." Kuyou then grabbed and choked me, and as he lifted me up, I changed into Yuukimaru and chopped his wrist, "AH!" Kuyou screamed in pain as the pain of that chop went through his blood stream. "Masajiro Chop...Jiro taught me that move...Dark Kivat!" I called out as I standed up, then Dark Kivat bit my shoulder..The markings on my face then glowed as the ghost chains appeared and melted into the Fang Belt. "Henshin!" I called out as Dark Kivat flew around me 3 times then hung himself to the buckle. I then transformed into Dark Kiva and punched Kuyou in the face, "Why don't you show us your monster form, huh?" Kuyou asked me grinning and his grin came right off his face as I said, "I would...But I don't wanna break _your_ rules.." I answered. "I DEMAND YOU TO DO THE TRANSFORMATION!" Kuyou yelled, "I tried to warn you.." I then transformed into a Black and grey dragon with red eyes and gold wing skin on the bottom. I then flew around and blasted Kuyou in the face into a tree and caused a big explosion, I turned back into Dark Kiva when I landed, "I warned you.." I then dehenshined and turned back to Kaitosuke, Kuyou then turned to his true form as he standed up. "DIE, AND FACE THE FLAMES OF HELL!" He shot flames towards Mizore, I then got in front of her and got hit, "Henshin!" I called out and I was in Dark Emperor Form of ALT Kiva when the smoke cleared. Dragoru then said, "Well..What are we supposed to do, this guy may know our every move!" I then smirked, "Not every.." I said as I pulled out the Fuesel with Kyoryu Red's helmet on the top, but Kuyou blasted me and I turned to normal ALT Kiva and Dark Kivat and Dragoru were passed out. I then placed the Fuesel into Kivat's mouth, "KYORYU FANG!" He called out as fangs appeared on my hands and the arms and chestplate of the armor turned dino based as I scratched on Kuyou multiple times, I then made sure that Kivat bit one of the fangs and as the fangs glowed he said, "KYORYU BITE!" I then jumped into a tree as the moon turned into a New Moon and shined bright red. I then jumped down and scratched through Kuyou's body and then he exploded, but he was in his ultimate form as the smoke cleared. "Damn bastard..." Yuukimaru said inside me, I growled as the Kyoryu fangs dissapeared and the suit turned to normal. Dark Kivat then flew onto my right arm and Dragoru my left. I then glowed bright gold as Kuyou powered up a full fetched fire beam. I then transformed to Dark Emperor form and slowly walked towards Kuyou (Demon Form), I then pulled out the Emperor Saber and slashed him on the chest and then pulled out a Fuesel, "WAKE UP...SLICE!" Kivat yelled as he glowed red as Dragoru glowed gold and Dark Kivat Dark Red. I then glowed purple, and jumped into the air and kicked into Kuyou's chest and then flung Kuyou into a tree. I dehenshined after that and noticed Kuyou was gone, as well as the other security comittee members. I wasn't happy about what they tried to do to Mizore, or my friends to begin with. I then noticed Dad was fixing his bike over at the parking lot, I then walked over to him. "Your Dad is a pervert...Just like Gin..." Flare said as Gin and Dad took pictures of the girls in the bathroom, I then said angrily, "Don't insult my father...He was a legendary man, you know.." After class was over, Mrs. Nekonome noticed a change in the aura of the wind, it felt demonic instead of monster like. She looked outside to see Kuyou in the Arc suit, (The King of Hell's Castle Arc, not the one from blade.) I then felt the impact of the Aura and when I got outside, I saw Dad getting attacked by a few fangires, but they were in the Security Comittee Uniforms. "Kivat!" I yelled as I ran towards them and henshined into Kiva, I then jump kicked one and landed in front of Dad and made sure he was alright. I then jumped into the air and kicked them in the face. "What are these fangires? They're stronger then I thought, though." I said as I tried to fight them but they just scratched all over me and sparks flew all over the area, then Kibaru came behind them, "You creatures, return that power back to god, now!" He said as he placed on the IXA Ver.X belt. He then slammed the Knuckle-vise into his other palm, *READY!* The Knuckle devise called out and placed it into the belt and called out, "HENSHIN!" Then he transformed into IXA Ver. X, he then pulled out his sword and sliced all over the Fangire. I then got up from the ground and pulled out the Kyoryu Red Fuesel, "KYORYU FANG!" I then transformed to Kyoryu Form and then the finisher, "KYORYU BITE!" I then jumped into the air and scratched a Security Comittee Fangire and it turned to a Security Comittee member and I cought her. I then stared at the moon of this Demonic world, my eyes widened. "It can't be.. Does that mean...A new Arc?!" I then turned around to see Kuyou with the aura that was shaped like Arc's body except it had gold highlights and the eyes of the Aura Arc glew gold. But the rest of it was red, like the moon of this world, I then backed up a bit. "Kibaru, knock 'em out and take them out of the area, Dark Kivat! Dragoru!" I said and Dark Kivat and Dragoru flew towards me, then Kuyou walked towards me and held his hand high into the air, "Doron Kivat.." He called out and the bat that goes with arc flew onto his waist where a buckle of a belt goes. He then transformed into Arc as I transformed into Dark Emperor Form. *Rising!* The RISING Phone called out and Kibaru turned to RISING Form and slashed on the Fangire and as they turned normal he took them to the school and set them into the infirmary, then went to help me against Kuyou. Kuyou kicked us back into a tree, I then got up and punched Kuyou's now giant leg, but the armor protected it so much, instead of hurting it, it blew me into the tree. I then fell onto the ground and passed out, I then dehenshined and Dark Kivat and Dragoru fell to the ground, worn out. Kivat was almost actually off the ground, but then passed out from that blow. Kibaru then tried to use his Finish Strike on him, but then Kuyou punched Kibaru into a tombstone, then Kibaru dehenshined and passed out as well. Then Dad got up and put on the IXA Ver. I belt. He then henshined and tried to fight Kuyou, but Kuyou was too strong in his new found form. "Hey, Kaito...Son! Wake up! Kaitosuke!" He said, but I wasn't waking, neither was Kibaru, Dark Kivat, Dragoru, or even Kivat himself. Kuyou was just too strong, then Mizore came in front of us and shot ice beams and Kuyou, but then Mizore made a snow bomb, get it? But anyway, she did it to get us out of there. I was very bruised up and even had bleeding marks. We were trying to think of a way to defeat Kuyou with his new form, then the girl from the security comittee and sat down next to me, "Kumendesai.." She apologized as I started to think about how Kuyou transformed, I was so confused of how he knew about Doron Kivat. My eyes widened at the thought of him transforming, a few hours later I was asleep, the girl started to feel warm inside for some reason, and rested her head on my shoulder. The girl was watching TV as I was asleep, "He has way too much girls falling for him, don't ya think?" Ramon asked Jiro and he responded, "So much I don't think he knows how much girls like him..." Ramon nodded as the door closed. The next day, Kivat led me to a room with a strange door with 3 key holes. I grabbed 3 keys and put all 3 of them into the door and twisted them one at a time. The door then opened and flashed on me and Kivat. We then appeared at Youkai Academy, except it looked like the state it was just an hour ago. I saw myself battling Kuyou (Demon Form) and I hid behind a tree, I then noticed the past me was blown into a tree. As the past Kivat was knocked out, the past Dark Kivat and Dragoru noticed me, "Oi, Kaito? But...Your right there and..." I then hid the past me behind the tree and I henshined into Kamen Rider ALT Kiva Dark Emperor form and charged at Kuyou before he transformed to Arc. I then sliced Domon Kivat away from Kuyou and punched Kuyou into the water. I then dissapeared and Past Dark Kivat and Dragoru went over to the past me.

I then noticed Kuyou in a more powerful version of his Demonic Form. Except his eyes were blank and glowed gold, as well as his aura, I then transformed to ALT Kiva Emperor Form and sliced Kuyou back twice, Kuyou then grabbed into my chest. I could feel his spirit walking through my body, I then dehenshined once he took his hand out, he then punched me away and I flew into the wall. Kuyou then left as Kibaru came to get me to the Infirmary. I then woke up, I noticed my hand looked Dino based, my eyes widened, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I was surprised as hell when I saw it. I then saw Flare and he smirked and charged at me with a flame monster arm, "KYAH!" I then blocked his punch with my Dino Based arm and then our auras rose and clashed into each other. Then I transformed into a Dinogan, one of the creatures Yenkodises can turn into. I then punched all over Flare and then I punched him into a tree and then the tree was caught in flames from Flare's power. My eyes then glowed purple. I then kicked into the chest of Flare, I then backflipped as the Fang Belt appeared around my waist, "Henshin.." Kivat then hung himself to the buckle and I transformed to ALT Kiva except the eyes were Dark Red. I then punched Flare in the chest, causing him to spark up, he was in Yenkodis Firebeast form, he was blood transfered from Half Human Half Flameling, to completely Yenkodis, I then sliced on his chest causing him to spark up even faster. I then pulled out a Fuesel and Kivat called out in a Dark tone, "DOGGA HAMMER!" I transformed to Dogga form and wammed the Fist like War Hammer into Flare and flung him towards a tree. I then made sure Kivat bit the hammer, "DOGGA BITE!" Then the sky turned dark red and the fist on the War Hammer opened up and on the palm was an eye that glowed instead of purple, dark red. I then slammed the war hammer into Flare and then he exploded into pieces and flew into Dark Kivat's mouth, I then dehenshined and turned to human form. I then shook my head, I then remembered about Doron Kivat, the moon then gained the demonic eye tentacles covering it. I then saw Arc come towards me and kick me in the back. Kibaru then got up from his chair and ran out of the school building and wrapped the IXA Ver. X belt around his waist, *READY!* "HENSHIN!" *FIST ON!* Then Kibaru transformed into IXA X. Kibaru then shot on Arc with the IXA Blaster, he then changed it to the IXA Sword and jump slashed his helmet eye. Arc then flew up and absorbed the Tentacles that had a eye in it's center off of the moon into his body, Doron Kivat's faceplate fell off into a different one and he said in a loud and dark tone, "GO TO HELL!" Arc then transformed into Arangire. I then glowed brightly and transformed to Yenkodis form, and then changed into the black and grey dragon. I then tackled into Arangire's chest and he flew into a building. I then got blasted in the chest and fell to the ground, "Oi! KAITO!" Kivat and Dark Kivat said as they flew over to me, as well as Dragoru, "Let's do it..." I said as Supernova started to play in the background, then I transformed into ALT Kiva Dark Emperor Form. I then pulled out the Emperor Sword and pulled the guard up, and then back down as the blade glowed Dark red. I then slashed into Arc chestplate where the eye was and the eye was destroyed, Arc fell down to the ground. *IXA strike Knuckle Pulse!* The Knuckle vise called out as it shot a blast at Arc and the Giant Rider then started to spark up, "WAKE UP NIGHT FEVER!" Kivat called out as the night sky turned from red to Dark red. I then jumped into the air and as my aura rose, the Emperor armor released the full power Demonic armored leg, I kicked into Arc's chest and the giant rider sparked up, then exploded. I then backed up as a few Imagin appeared, then DenLiner parked as Kenta came out with the Den-O belt on. "Momo, ikuze.." He said as he pushed the red button and swiped the den pass over the buckle, *SWORD FORM!* Kenta then transformed to Den-O Sword Form, he's the new Den-O since Ryoutarou had to stay in his timeline helping his family out for christmas. Then Kenta said as Momotaros was controlling him, "ORE...SANJOU!" Then he charged into the battle at the same time as me and Kibaru did and all 3 of us took down the Imagin in style. Kibaru then dehenshined and took off on his bike, Kenta high fived me and gave me the brotherly hug, "Well..See ya later Kaito-chan." He said as DenLiner's door opened, "See ya later, brother..." Then Kenta went into DenLiner, then DenLiner rode off in time.

**Cameo appearence : Kamen Rider Lady DenO**

A few Fangires were attacking a poor old lady, but then I kicked a Fangire back. Then a few shots hit the Fangires, "Time to get this showy.." The girl who shot them said as she wrapped a pink-metal colored DenO belt around her waist. "Henshin.." she called out and she scanned it with her DenPass, the buckle called out, *Lady Form!* Then energy particles shaped like hearts went onto her and changed her into a DenO suit, then a chestplate appeared on her armor. The visor armor then drove down as the chestplate blinged off hearts, I was in a WTF face when I saw her henshin. "Kivat!" I called out and Kivat said as he flew towards me, "Let's show this newb how it's done!" Kivat said as he bit my left arm, I then gained black flame shaped markings on my face, "Henshin.." I called out as Kivat hung himself to my buckle, I then turned silver and morphed into ALT Kiva. I then kicked a Fangire back and the Lady DenO slashed a Fangire on it's back. I then pulled out a Fuesel, "WAKE UP!" Kivat called out as the girl pulled out the DenPass and swiped it over her buckle, *Full Charge..* It called out as she jumped into the air at the same time as I did, the sky then turned..._pink? We _both kicked into the Fangire's face and it exploded, as I dehenshined the girl stared at me as she dehenshined. Oi, she can't get her attention off you, she's joining your harem, man." Kivat said as he flew off my buckle, I then blushed when she hugged me, "K-Kai-kun?" I was confused of how this girl knew me, "Ano..Do I know you?" I asked as the memories then flew by, "Mihiko?" I said and she hugged me tighter, "Oh, Kai-kun, you do remember me!" She said smiling, "Hey, let's get merried!" I then blushed extremely when she said that and responded, "There is no need for that...We just reunited.." Mihiko then kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand as she skipped towards the _pink?_ DenLiner. 'First, her own henshin, now her own version of the denliner? HOW DID SHE BE ABLE TO GET ALL THIS, BY HERSELF?!' I thought, but she didn't get it all by herself, she even got her own Imagin. "H-H-How did?" I asked and Mihiko responded, "Just suprising you, darling.." She then smiled and hugged my arm tightly, she then slept on the couch of my kingdoms, I then fell asleep next to her. "Which one does he like, Yami or Mihiko?" Ramon asked, "I think it's both, brat." Jiro answered as he went to his room and fell asleep quickly, then everyone was asleep.


	2. Episode 2 : Otoya

**E****pisode 2 : Otoya Kurenai**

** Fang magic...The ability that the mystical Fangire use to absorb life energy or cause mayhem in any way. But one special breeded Fang Mage must use this music to defeat the evil Fangire that have rouge on the world. With the new help of vampire, Mika, Kokoa, and Moka, the Ghoul, Tsukune Auno, and his friend's help, he can truly defeat these dark beings once and for all...**

**But...As the world goes on now, the world has transformed into a nightmare! In this episode, we will meet a member of the Kurenai family. To give you a hint, he's related to IXA, well in a timeline concept, but that doesn't matter. Watch as Kaitosuke Yuukimaru has to gain help from a very perverted guy, which is unlikely that anyone would want his help. But when it's the Youkai Academy in complete danger from a Titan Fangire, you don't have much of a choice...**

**BRING THE FANG!**

When I was on the way to Youkai Academy, Kurumu jumped and hugged me tightly. "I made cookies for you, Kaito-san!" She yelled squeezing me tightly, I then noticed a creature with a large sword. "Kivat, Dragoru, Dark!" I called out as they flew towards me and the Fang Belt appeared and then the 3 mecha creatures flew onto me. Kibaru was trying to slice on the creature, but the creature kept blocking his sword. The Creature then punched Kibaru in the chestplate and Kibaru crashed into a wall. Kibaru dehenshined when he fell to the ground, I then charged towards the creature, but the creature then slashed my chestplate and then jabbed his fist into my stomach. I then got flung into a car, and I got up as Miyomaru came and transformed into Kivaru. We both charged towards the creature, but it then shot it's aura at us. I then recognized this power, from one of the 13 Legendary Mazoku, "L-Legendago?" I was confused of how a Legendago would be at Youkai Academy, "It can't be...No matter, I`ll just kill this thing and get this over with." Miyomaru then charged towards the Legendago and tried to use the Wake Up Attack on it, I did it with him and we tried, but the Legendago wasn't damaged at all. "Kibaru! We need you!" I called out and Kibaru ran over and transformed into RISING Form IXA X. All 3 of us then kicked into the Legendago, but it wasn't scratched at all from the attack, I was confused of how the creature was able to survive that attack without being scratched. "Damn, I gotta push my level!" I said as I sliced through the chest of the Legendago, then the creature then blasted me into a car and I then dehenshined and fell to the ground from the intense pulse in that blow. Miyomaru and Kibaru then tried to slash him at the same time, but the large powerful Mazoku's aura was way too strong for the them, they were blown into a car and dehenshined out as they fell from the car. I then tried to get up, but the Mazoku just slammed my face into a tree once I turned to ALT Kiva normal form, then when I changed to Garuru Form I tried to slice him, but he just elbowed me in the stomach and kicked me into a car when I turned Bashaa form. After I turned Dogga form, I then used the War Hammer to slam it into the large creature. The Mazoku was too strong and grabbed the War Hammer, then slammed it into my chestplate. I then flung into a car and dehenshined when I fell to the ground, I then remembered that the War Hammer the Legendago ran off with was..._Riki! _I then transformed into ALT Kiva and tried to punch on the Mazoku's back, but he then hammered me in the chest into my motorbike. I then dehenshined, but I noticed that the bike's light started to glow gold. After I got to class after the bell rang, a bruise was on my face when I got to the school. Kurumu and Mizore were worried about me when she saw me with the bruise, Ruby was suprised about it and Kokoa was angry. After school I saw a guy in a purple vest with a grey t-shirt, blue pants, with blue shoes. "Hey, I guess you can call me...The Womanizer Genius..." The guy said as he walked towards me in a _fabulous_ way. He then patted my head like I was a little kid, "Hey, I'm 17 years old, man!" I said angrily as the dude then noticed that the guy was Kurenai Otoya, then I punched him in the face. His mouth was bleeding a bit, I then punched him again, I kicked him in the stomach. "You..." I then punched him in the face, "Little..." I kneed him in the stomach, "PERVERT!" I then punched him in the stomach and Otoya backed up, he then punched me back, "You know, I`m proud to be who I am!" I then glared at Otoya as he said that, "I`ve had enough trouble, I still have to save my friend, Riki from the Legendago clan!" Otoya then smiled and said, "Yuukimaru Kaitosuke, right? What a wonderful name, whoever named you is a genius...Just like I was a genius to name Wataru." Otoya then smiled as I growled. I then had to ask for Otoya's help, he's had experience fighting the Legendago. I then went to class the next day, I was thinking all about a way to fight that Legendago and save Riki.. **TO BE CONTINUED**...


	3. Episode 3 : Zector Trouble

Episode 3 : Zector Trouble

After class, I went to Castle Doran to do my homework, Jiro then placed a bunch of files on the desk where I was working. "Jiro, I was trying to do my homework, what is all this?" I asked Jiro after he placed the files there. "Read it...Sounds like frame to me.." He said as I started to read, but I noticed~ _TENDOU SOUJI?! _"What...Criminal?!" I was suprised as hell when they mentioned Tendou in criminal files, "It has to be Souji...No way that Tendou would do this.." I said as I closed the file, "I was done with homework anyway...KIVAT!" I called out as I jumped out of Castle Doran and Dark Kivat then flew down, "Dark Kivat? But I said~" I said before Dark Kivat bit my hand, I then transformed into Yuukimaru, "Henshin!" I said as Dark Kivat hung himself to my buckle, when I landed I kicked Souji on the arm, "Dark Kabuto...Let's go!" I said as I tried to punch him, but his Zector blasted me into a car. "Henshin..." Souji said as he placed his Dark Kabuto Zector into the buckle of his belt, *HENSHIN!* The belt called out as Souji transformed into Dark Kabuto. I then got up, "Kaitosuke! Take Over!" I said right before I turned back into Kaitosuke, as well as I turned to ALT Kiva, I then tried to punch Souji, but he grabbed my fist and kicked me back. *CLOCK UP!* His belt said and he used the Clock Up ability to slash all over me and I then was flung into a building, "Crap...He's stronger then I thought...Alright! Dragoru!" I said as I then transformed into Emperor form, *CAST OFF!* Souji's belt called out as he transformed into Cast Off mode. "Better be more of a challenge..." Souji said as he slashed onto my chestplate. I then got up and slashed all over his chestplate, "WAKE UP FEVER SLASH!" The Emperor Sword's blade then slashed across the Dark Kabuto chestplate, down to the Zector on the Dark Kabuto belt. "How do you like that!" I then kicked him into a car, I then grabbed a Fuesel, I placed it into Kivat's mouth, "GARURU SABER! BASHAA MAGNUM! DOGGA HAMMER!" Kivat called out one at a time, I then transformed to Garuru left arm, Bashaa right arm, Dogga Chest, Emperor Cape and Helmet, Including Dragoru on my left wrist. I then pulled out the Emperor sword, which then gained a wolf tail at the bottom of it's handle, thick purple guard, and a green long blade. I then pulled the guard up to make the blade glow Blue, Purple, and Green. I then slashed across the buckle of Souji, Tendou then noticed me battling Souji, I then slashed the Dark Kabuto Zector again, causing a lot of sparks to fly out of it. *1...2...3... R-R-RIDER...K-K-K-K-KILL!" The Zector called out making Souji have a high aura in his outlining. I then charged towards him with the Emperior Blade, he then grabbed me by the neck. Souji then threw me into the air, he then pulled out his blaster and shot me with it. The blast directly hit my left arm, right arm, and chest, Bashaa, Garuru, and Dogga flew out of my armor onto the ground, I then dehenshined and fell to the ground. Dogga then got up with his hammer and slammed it onto Souji's chest, but it did nothing, Garuru and Bashaa pulled out their weapons and they all used their attacks on Souji, Souji then blasted them all, *CLOCK UP!* Souji then clock up attacked them and they were flung into a building and fell down, then turned to human form. "RIKI! JIRO! RAMON!" I said running towards them, but Souji then blasted my back. I then turned to Dinogan form to block the blast, Jiro, Ramon, and Riki's eyes widened seeing that form. Even Souji's, and the watching Tendou's, Tendou then walked from behind the building and towards me, he then stood next to me with his finger pointing straight into the air, "My Grandmother used to say...that the world's ruler, "Tendou"...Would create many solutions..."Souji." That is why...I am Tendou Souji...Henshin!" He said as he transformed into Kabuto, "Cast off!" *Cast OFF!* He said as he transformed into Cast Off Kabuto, he then kicked Souji back, Tendou then slashed all over Souji. Souji then disappeared into a red fire, we both turned normal. "Are you 4 alright?" Tendou asked, I then nodded, I then left to Castle Doran after that...

THE NEXT DAY! -TROLL FACE-

I was on my way to Youkai Academy thinking about what Tendou said. I then smiled, because he had his own dream of what his future would be like. I then walked into Youkai Academy, everyone was staring at me, with widened eyes. I then noticed their skin, it was..._YELLOW?! WHY THE HECK IS EVERYONE'S SKIN YELLOW! _I then noticed hot curry on the ground, I then picked it up, when I tasted it, I threw it out the window. That was the worst curry I ever had in my life, I then walked to class, I saw Mrs. Nekonome hiding under the desk, I then kicked the yellow skined students away from her. "You ok?!" I asked helping her up from the desk, "Meow? Oh, why thank you, Kaitosuke.." She said as she then looked around, "Phew...No curry people~" I then noticed Mika and Moka, I then stepped back one step. I then frowned, I noticed that they weren't acting normal, Moka then almost kicked me, but I dodged and she kicked the board, I dodged Mika's kick luckily. I didn't wanna have to attack everyone, but I guess I had no choice, "KIVAT!" I called out and kicked Mika into the wall corner, I didn't like the way that everyone were acting. "Henshin..." I called out as Kivat flew onto the buckle. I then transformed into ALT Kiva and kicked Mika into a wall, I was very silent, all I did was growl loudly, which kinda scared Moka and Mrs. Nekonome, I then transformed into Dinogan form, I then scratched across Mika's shirt. I then grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall. "I'm not gonna put up with this crap!" Mika said as she jumped up, holding out her foot, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She said as she kicked me in the chest out the window. I then landed on my feet, I then got up, but I then just landed on my feet. A Zector then sliced onto my chest, and flung me into a tree, I then turned to human form. "What? A Zector?!" I then tried a get up, but a guy in a red jacket, blond hair, with grey pants and shoes. just stepped on my back. I then kicked him off as Dragoru and Dark Kivat flew onto my wrists, the black flame shaped markings started to turn red, my eyes glew bright purple. I then transformed to Dark Emperor form, I then kicked the guy back, he had a wristband that looked kinda like the Kabuto belts, "Henshin..." He said as the red Zector flew onto his wrist, he then transformed into a Rider that looked like a Zector Wasp-Type, except no antennas, no nothing on his helmet, just the visor and silver armor surrounding it on the helmet. He had a red armor chest plate with crimson highlights, he also had grey boots with silver pants that shined brightly, *Change Hyper Wasp!* The wristband he wore called out as he then jump kicked into my chestplate and I then flew into a building, "Aranu...all you need to know..." He said as he then presssed a button on the Zector and said, "Rider Strike.." The Zector then responded, "Confirm?" Aranu then pushed the button again, "OK! RIDER STRIKE!" He then jumped into the air, then kicked into the side of my helmet, which was a total pain. I then noticed Mika ran towards me, she then kicked me in the face and knocked me out. I then dehenshined, "OI! KAITO!" Kivat said, he noticed there was more then just bruises, I was bleeding. "Kaito! Please don't be dead!" Dragoru said in a sad tone, I then started to wake up, then everyone at Youkai Academy turned normal after Aranu shot the giant pot of Curry at the top of the barrier. Aranu then noticed a Worm, the Worm then grabbed Aranu and took him into a portal. I then held my head trying to get up, "Don't worry, Kaito-kun! I`ll save you from this abomination that kicked you!" Mizore said trying to kepp me away from Mika, "Well I didn't know what I was doing!" Mika said and grabbed my left arm, Mizore and Kurumu my right. They had a tug of war with my arms as the rope. "HE'S MINE!" Mika yelled pulling onto my left arm, "No..MINE!" Kurumu and Mizore yelled pulling on my right.

_**Kokonotsu no sekai to omote to ura Doko datte shusseki kanou dakara **_

_**Gokujou no emono ga iru basho nara Ton de yuku sa**_

_**Hyouteki ni kimeta Treasure hoka no Dare ni mo watasanai**_

_**Sagashidashita sono shunkan ni Nerai wo sadatame!**_

_**Kono sekai Kagayakeru tsuyosa no subete wo**_

_**Kono te de tsukameba**_

_**Nani ka ga kawatte**_

_**Kono yabou Hateshinaku tamatama dekake**_

_**Hitotsu nokorazu ubau Sniper!**_

**Kivourze : Ichii ga Space is here! UCHUU KITA!**

**Is coming up, EBOEDO KE!**


	4. Episode 4 : Alternation

EPISODE 4 : Alternated

**All right, let's tell you guys where we kicked off, after Yuukimaru became a seperate part of me, he became Dark Kiva, or should I say, ****_Yuukimaru Hasukara_**** leaving me as Kiva. But I can still access Dark Emperor form. But something happened after that, I appeared...****_at the bus stop, WITH MY NEW STUDENT STUFF?! _****I don't know what the hell is going on, but this is getting weird. SO LET'S START FROM WHERE WE LEFT OFF!**

I woke up from the spot I was at on the bus, the bus driver yelled from the driver seat, "HEY! YOU GONNA GET OUT?!" I then got up from the seat and walked towards the exit, "Not wearing uniform, eh? Good choice, kid...But you better watch out around here, this is a scary ass school.." The Bus Driver said as he then drove off, Hasukara then tapped my shoulder and punched me in the face. "Hey...Don't think I'm one of these alternated people...Now get up...School is on.." He said as he helped me up, "What was that for, anyway?" I asked, he answered in a harsh way, "FOR BEING SO YOURSELF!" I then walked with him towards the school, then a bike crashed into me, I got hit in the back, _the same way Auno did. _"Ow..." I said as I got up from the ground. I knew that this was an alternate world, so it all restarted, but I guess in this world, Auno doesn't exist, or he didn't come to Youkai Academy. I then noticed the girl saw a bleeding mark on the side of my face, I then figured that she stared at me in a suprised look. "OH NO, YOUR LEG'S BLEEDING!" I said as I picked her up, "Sakuto Mano Kai!" I used a Fang Magic spell to transport to the Nurse's office immediately. "Phew...That didn't take long..." I said right before the Newcomer Ceremony, I didn't see Moka at all, '_Must still be at the Nurse's office...' _I thought, after the ceremony, I went straight to class, I saw AR Mrs. Nekonome, I then sat in my desk, I was thinking of how I got here. I then noticed Moka came into the room, she introduced herself and saw me, "Kaitaru-san?" She said lightly, "It's Kaitosuke or Kaito, but yes, it's me, Moka-san.. -.-" I said to answer her question, she then hugged me with a really bright smile, "YAY! IT'S YOU, KAI-KUN!" She yelled, but all the other guys in the room noticed she was hugging me and said, "What?! That Kaitosuke Yuukimaru bastard got the most beautiful girl I ever seen?! NO WAY!" During class, I saw Kivat and Dragoru out the window next to my desk, knocking on it. "Oi! Kaito!" Kivat said, I then asked the teacher politely, "Umm, excuse me but can I go to the toilet?" Mrs. Nekonome smiled brightly and said, "Oh, yes you can! The Restrooms are over by the left hall, and make a right turn. Wait, what was your name...Ah, Kaitosuke Yuukimaru...Your kinder then your Father was..." I then walked out of the room, I went outside and asked Kivat and Dragoru, "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kivat then said, "We're in a Alternate version of the Youkai Academy, this is probably like the original version of this world, you know the version that you were never in, except...Your supposed to take Auno Tsukune's place as the guy who some of the hottest girls in the school." I then widened my eyes when he said that, Dragoru then replied, "Nani, are you saying that Yaiko is going to become Auno?" Kivat then face palmed, "No...He's still himself, but he takes Auno's place in this world."

After class, Moka wanted to look around the school, so I couldn't say no about going with her. After the tour we sat down at a bench drinking soda, Moka was drinking Tomato juice. Saizo then came with half of his body hidden behind the wall, "Hey babe..." He said while smirking, I then growled, I had my Yenkori form, not Hasukara, "Ano..." Moka said nervously, Saizo then grabbed me by the shirt, "What's a chick like you doin' with a wimp like this guy? Trash.." He said as he threw me into the vending machine, I then gained the Dinogan Dragon red eyes, I got up and punched Saizo into a pillar. "A D..D...Dinogan?!" He had his eyes widened looking at me as I started to turn normal, "Don't you dare...Grab me there again, or I'll make you into a pile of crap!" I then turned normal as Saizo got up, Moka then ran over to me and asked, "Are you ok?" I nodded and walked away with her beside me while Saizo was just left there in that pillar I punched him into. While we were walking around the hall of Youkai Academy, all the guys were jealous of me, and all the girls were jealous of Moka, I could already hear what they were saying in reaction of me with Moka.

"How does a guy like him get Moka?! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"How does Moka get the cute new boy?! He's like..mine.."

After school, I was at Castle Doran thinking of a way to get used to this Alternate version of the world. I then heard a familliar voice, "KAI-KUN! HELP!" I then walked out of Castle Doran, with Kivat following, I was at the bus stop, I saw Saizo in his true form. I couldn't help but want to turn to full form, I then glew bright red, I then changed to Dinogan form. "Yes...The famous T-Rex I wanted to see, how about you face my water waves!" He then shot water at me, I then was flung into a car, "FOOL! YOU SHOULDN'T BE OUTSIDE OF THE KIVA ARMOR NEAR WATER!" Kivat said as he flew from behind the tree, I then turned human form and he bit onto my right arm, "GABU!" The Ghost chains of Fangaru then wrapped around my vests, except they glowed in a pitch of color that looked somewhat near Dark Grey. The Ghost Chains of Fangaru then melted into the Fang Belt, I then walked forward slowly as Kivat hung himself to the buckle of the Fang Belt. "Henshin.." I called out as a glow that looked like sound waves came out of Kivat's eyes. I then turned to silver and shapeshifted into Kiva shape, the silver broke off and I was in the ALT Kiva armor. Saizo then tried to punch into my chest but I grabbed his fist and threw him into a tree, I noticed Saizo standed up, I then pulled out a Fuesel and transformed to, "GARURU SABER!" Form. I then sliced the Org back with the Wolf like Blade, I then was punched into the bus sign and Garuru was blown into a tree, and then Garuru shapeshifted back into Jiro. I got up, Moka ran over to me, worried, "Kumendasai, I didn't do anything to help..." She said staring at me, she could tell I was feeling a lot of pain from those blows. "Nani? You didn't do wrong..MOKA LOOK OUT!" I said a second before I tried to grab Moka's hand, but instead I just grabbed her Rosary off. She then glowed with a bright pink aura, I then smirked when her hair turned dark silver, she grew bigger and taller, she even gained blood red eyes. One of the bats that covered her body flew off revealing her left eye, then all the bats flew off and she was in her true form, the S-Class Super Monster, the Vampire. Saizo was suprised that I knew how she would transformed, even Moka was suprised, and Saizo's eyes were widened about her transformation. "Heh, the chick I'll be dating is a vampire?! She looks more hot in her true form!" Saizo then charged towards Moka, "Know your place...Ugly scum..." She said as she kicked into his face and sent him flying into the wall of the mountain that the pathway to the school was on. "I've learned my place, ma'am..." He said as he passed out, but that wasn't all, Fangires then appeared next to us. I then walked forward and called out in a dark tone, "Dragoru...Dark Kivat..." As those 2 mechanical creatures flew down from Castle Doran, I kicked the Fangires, while Jiro punched one in the face, Jiro then transformed into Garuru. Garuru then punched into a Fangire's face and it flung into a tree and disappeared, Moka kicked some back in style, Dragoru and Dark Kivat flew onto my wrists, causing me to transform to Dark Emperor Form, I then slashed all over the chestplate of the Dragon Fangire, I then pulled out all 4 transformation Fuesels and placed it into Kivat's mouth, "GARURU SABER! BASHAA MAGNUM! DOGGA HAMMER! KYORYU FANG!" I then transformed with Dragoru on the wrist Garuru left arm, Dark Kivat on the wrist Bashaa Right arm, Dogga chest, Kyoryu visor, and the Dark Kiva cape, with the emperor Form boots. I then jump kicked into the Fangire and pulled out a gold fuesel, "KIVA SWORD!" Kivat called out as a huge bladed bat based Sword flew into my hand, I then slashed onto the arm of a Fangire, I then placed it onto my back as I pulled out a Fuesel and placed it into Dark Kivat's mouth, "WAKE UP NIGHT FEVER...PARTY!" I then jumped into the air as I gained blue mixed with Gold, Green, Purple, Red, and Dark Red aura. I then kicked into the chest of a Fangire, and it exploded, as well as the other Fangire. Garuru, Bashaa, and Dogga returned to Castle Doran once I dehenshined. Moka was curious of my transformation, "What kind of race are you?" I then breathed in and said, "25 Human, 25 Fangire, 50 Yenkodis." I then gave her the Rosary she wore, before she hung it, she kissed my cheek, "See ya later, cutie." She then turned normal and I then noticed a Normal Bear? I then shot glass looking Fangs at the bear and sucked the life energy out of it, _'Guess I am still part Fangire..I have to drain life energy out of animals..I don't want to drain it out of people.' _I thought, Moka then turned normal and I caught her, Moka then hugged me tightly when she woke up, "Kai-kun! You're ok!" I noticed that she was the polite side of the soul inside her body, I then smiled when the screen started to crack up, then your vision of this on screen cracks and shows black. **"Sakutaru ga.. (Darkness is just an illusion..)"**

**Kivourze : Mina, SPACE IS HERE! UCHUU...KITA!**

**Movie to celebrate the 2 most kind Riders ever, but inside they can be as serious as ever, Kiva and Fourze!**

**Kivourze will introduce Kurenai Wataru, (Good) and Kurenai Wataru, (Evil).**

**Here's the story : Kisaragi Gentarou is attacked by a strange Zodiart that has then absorbed his classmates and Kengo and Tomoko...But what happens?! A GIANT SPACE SHIP! So, join Kamen Rider Meteor, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, and Kamen Rider Fourze, and OC Fourze Rider, Kamen Rider Striz, on a battle for the wish of survival! The Mozias Clan plans to take over the world of Fourze to create a Cosmic Energy wipe out, so Gentarou and the Kamen Rider Club, + a new member, Masakaru Ginto (Striz). Kaito's side of the story : After graduation, Yuukimaru Kaitosuke goes around town, with the Rosario + Vampire girls having to live with him and his guardians, but the Legendago plan to destroy the world with the Death Moon. Wataru (Good) tries to help us by transforming to Kiva and saving us all, but when he has to fight Wataru (Evil), it's a challenge. Tsukasa's part of the story : Kadoya Tsukasa has to defeat the Dai Shocker once again to keep them from destroying the worlds, but when a new Dark Decade tries to kill you to stop you from doing that, it won't be so easy, Join Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Joker, and Kamen Rider W on a mission to defeat the Decade Dopant. The Story combining : The Legendago meet the Mokias Clan and join forces with them, so Kaito, Gentarou, and Tsukasa need to team up to counter this evil, Now all the Heisei Riders to ever exist have to join forces to fight together, Tsukasa then takes another journey through the worlds, except this time...To fix them.**


	5. Episode 5 : Succubus Trouble

**Episode 5 : Succubus problems…**

I was walking down the pathway, Moka then hugged onto my left arm, "Good morning, Kai-kun!" Moka said as we walked by a few other students, (Guy Students -_-) They started saying stuff in reaction to us walking together, "WHAT?! HE GETS MOKA? NOT ME! WHY!" Then a girl was watching us from behind a tree, "Kaitosuke…Yuukimaru, cutest guy in the school, huh? Well, he's gonna be my boyfriend when I'm done." She said, then she smirked in a sinister way, later after class, I noticed a moan, I then looked to see the girl that was hiding behind the tree, watching us this morning, I then ran over to see if she was alright. "Hey, uh….Miss? You alright?" I said as I helped her up, she fell over, but it looked like she purpously tried to hug me. "No need to call me miss…I'm Kurono Kurumu, I'll be your personal lover…all the time.." She said as she hugged me even tighter, "Are you alright, Kaito-san?" She asked, I was surprised she even knew my name, "Uh…Yeah, fine." I answered as we walked to the nurse's office, I was lucky that she actually _wanted _to be my friend, after she was in the nurse's office, I went to the school hall, then I noticed Moka with crossed arms, "Who was that girl you were with?!" She asked in an angry way, "Oh, you mean Kurumu?" I asked she then said cautiously, "I think you should stay away from that girl, I hear that she's a succubus…" Then a familiar voice said, "And I heard that you were a Vampire.." It was Kurumu, she then jumped down and when she landed her skirt flew around in the air, the students that were jealous about me and Moka then said, "WHO IS THAT? Look at those, this and that!" I then threw a strange device on the chest of the one in the middle, and a rope that wrapped all 3 of them together came out of it, it even covered their mouths, and eyes. I then heard Kurumu said, "I challenge you to a duel of school beauty!" My eyes widened once she said that, she then walked towards me and looked real closely into my eyes. A purple pulse came from her eyes after she said in her mind, '_Charm!' _I then felt like I was hypnotized, I couldn't control myself when I just hugged her. Moka then got angry, she pushed Kurumu away from me, she then grabbed my hand and ran off, pulling me with her. Moka then tried to explain, "Look, you can't even look at that girl in the eyes, she'll try and corrupt you in a love kind of way!" I was confused of this special ability, I then noticed Kurumu hiding in the tree, she then jumped down and hugged my arm. "Kaito-san! Don't listen to the vampire! She could just use you for protection!" She said as she hugged my arm tighter, "Oh…you just care for her, huh? JERK! I love you, and you just rejected me! GRRR!" She then threw me into a tree, she then gained wings, and a Tail grew down from her skirt, her nails grew extremely long, like _crazy _long. I then noticed she tried to scratch me with her nails, I just dodged, then I grabbed her tail, I then threw her into the pond. "KIVAT!" I yelled as Kurumu got up and tried to scratch me again, "Kivatte IKUZE!" Kivat yelled out as he flew down onto my right hand, I then pressed his fangs into my left wrist and he yelled, "GABU!" Black Flame shaped markings appeared on my face as the Ghost chains of Fangaru wrapped around my waist and melted into the Fang Belt. "Henshin!" I said as I hung Kivat on the buckle, the wave of energy that came from Kivat blew back Kurumu into a tree. I then transformed into Kiva and grabbed Kurumu by the tail again, I then threw her into a tree, "Wake Up!" Kivat said once I placed the Wake Up Fuesel into his mouth. I then purpously missed the Wake Up kick, so I wouldn't kill Kurumu. I then de-henshined while walking towards Kurumu, I then checked to see if she had any bruises, Kurumu was surprised, after she just tried to kill her, I would purpously miss, and try to see if she was ok. Moka got angry from Kurumu trying to kill me, then transformed to Inner Moka and kicked Kurumu back, I then ran in front of Kurumu. I didn't want this fight to get any worse, "Why are you helping her?! She tried to kill you! She even tried to mind control you!" Moka complained, but I explained exactly why I'm saving Kurumu, "She's just trying to be a friend.." Kurumu then cried when she heard me say that, I then smiled.

The Next day. I was walking down the pathway with Moka, until Kurumu appeared out of no where, I was confused of how she did that! "Oh, Kaito-san! I made you cookies for saving me back there!" Moka got angry, she then grabbed my other arm and pulled, Kurumu did the same with my right arm. All was settled after that, I then showed Moka and Kurumu around Castle Doran, then we all had a nice dinner with Jiro, Ramon, and Riki, including Kivat, Dark Kivat, Hasukara, and Dragoru. The Kivalen then played in a symptony that said, "The End of this Episode."


	6. Episode 6 : The Girl with the Wand

Episode 6 : Little girl with a Wand.

I was playing the Kivalen, Kurumu, Moka, and Miss Nekonome were watching me play, once I was finished a pulse then flew out of the Kivalen, causing balloons to appear on the walls. "Tada.." I said as the 3 girls cheered in excitement, "Wow, that was pretty exciting!" Miss Nekonome said while clapping, then I noticed the Kivalen started to play by itself, "Fangire are attacking! Kumendasai!" I said as I ran out of the building, towards the forest where Moka ran me over. "So…Kiva…" A man in a black suit said, he then threw a card into my hand. "What am I supposed to do with this?!" I said confused, the man then answered, "You don't use it, baka. Kai-chan…" I was confused of how he knew my name, I barely knew him, I then thought about my files. Those were sent all over the world, I then noticed the man stood from hanging on the wall, "Now..Answer me this, if you're the one who caused me all this trouble, huh?" He said while placing on a driver that looked very familiar, I then standed back a bit, he then pulled out a card, "Henshin!" He then slid the card into the side of the buckle, then pulled a lever with in the middle of the buckle flip over, *Transformation!* The belt he wore called out, then a red aura covered his body, then it transformed into grey flames, he then appeared in a grey body armor, with a red chest plate, with blue, red armored boots. He also had red gauntlets instead of gloves, he also had black shoulder pads, a grey visor that was shaped like an X was on his face plate, he then pulled out a sword that had a slot in it, and a lever like the one on his buckle. "Baka you should transform while you can! He yelled as he charged towards me. I then back flipped as Kivat flew to the rescue by hitting back the Rider. Then flew into my hand, a girl wearing a witch version of the school uniform was watching from behind a tree, "GABU!" Kivat said as I pressed his fangs into my left wrist, then the black flaming markings came upon my face, the ghost chains of Fangaru wrapped around my waist, melting into the Fang Belt. "Henshin." I said as I hung Kivat onto the buckle, I then turned silver as I shape shifted into Kiva. I then charged towards the Rider and punched him into a car, I then grabbed a Fuesel from the side of my belt, "GARURU SABER!" Kivat called out once I placed it into his mouth, his eyes then glew bright blue. The Garuru Saber flew into my hand, as my left arm and chest plate turned into Garuru state, as well as my visor. I then slashed onto him, the girl watched more closely, I then rose my sword high, I then slashed onto the chest plate of the Rider, he was blown into a tree, he then de-henshined, I de-henshined once Kivat flew off of his perch on the buckle, I then walked towards the man and he then knew why I came over, "I am Kazuno Kirito…" He said, he then got up and kicked me back, then walked away, the girl that was watching then ran towards me, "Are you ok?!" She asked, she then checked all over my body, I then got up, Kazuno then grabbed the collar of my jacket, he then threw me into a building, "Yenkodis trash.." He said, I then gained offense to that, I then got up as Kivat flew towards me and hung himself to the perch on the Fang Belt buckle, I then transformed to Kiva. Kazuno then placed on his driver and placed the card in, "Henshin!" He then pulled the lever on the side, *Transformation!* Kazuno then transformed again, except this time he transformed with the Sword in his hand, he then slashed on my chest plate many times, I then noticed that he had more cards then that, *Sword Attack : Double Cut!* Kazuno's buckle called out, his blade then glew bright red, he then slashed all over me and I was flung back into the school wall, when Kurumu came to see what was happening, she was worried quickly, Kazuno then pulled out another card, *Boot module : RIDER KICK!* The buckle called out, then his left boot glew bright gold, he then jumped into the air and kicked into my chest plate, a powerful pulse in the kick blew me back into a parked car. I then de-henshined, the girl then pulled out a wand she got out of no where. "KasuKaruMakasaru!" she used a Fang Magic spell on Kazuno, I then used the Wake Up ability to strike him down, Kazuno then used another card, *Body spell : Illusion!* Kazuno then disappeared, I then passed out, Kurumu ran over to me, worried, "Kaito-san? Are you ok?" She asked, I wasn't waking up for a while, "Medical Medical Medical-kun!" The girl then used a magic trick to make us transport to the infirmary. Jiro smiled while watching me inside of the Infirmary, he then thought about Kazuno, "The Arcius device…I can't believe Kaito's father's invention was used against both of them…Who would do that….Whatever is about to happen…It's pretty bad." Jiro said as he had deep thoughts about Kazuno, later on I showed Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka to Castle Doran, and got them their very own rooms.

**Kiva + Vampire : The Movie!**

**Arigatou for watching! Or should I say…Arigatou for reading!**


	7. Episode 7 : Ice Girl

**_Episode 7 : Ice Girl_**

I was having my day off from Youkai Academy, I was walking around the city, I then noticed Kazuno looking at a strange device. Fangires appeared in front of him, and he then placed on the Arcius driver, "You shouldn't be a problem at all.." He said as he held the card in front of him, showing it off towards the Fangires, "Now...let's begin!" He then placed the card into the side of the buckle, a ringtone then called out from the buckle, "Henshin!" He yelled right before he pulled the lever, *Transformation!* he then gained red aura, that then changed into Grey Flames, the Grey Flames disappeared and he was then in the Arcius armor. He then slashed on the Fangires and he jumped into the air with angel wings coming from the back of the Arcius armor, Arcius (Kazuno) then kicked into the Fangires, as they exploded, their souls were transferred into 8 cards, 1 card for each Fangire soul. He then placed them in a case on the side of his belt, then he turned to see me, he then picked up the Arcius sword and placed a card into the buckle and pulled the lever, *SWORD ATTACK : Slice Calibrace!* The buckle said as he charged towards me, he then slashed onto my chest plate once I changed into Kiva, Dragoru then flew in and slid down the blade of the Arcius Sword, "Wee...HENSHIN!" Dragoru said as he jumped off and landed on my left wrist, attaching himself to it, I transformed to Emperor form, we then had a sword battle, unfortunately, Arcius won. I was blown into a car, Arcius then grabbed one of the new 8 cards, *Fist Wise : KNUCKLE UP POWER PULSE!* The buckle said, then Arcius punched into my chest plate many times, I then was blown into a building, I dehenshined once I landed on the ground, I was bruised up, a lot. But I just got up and transformed back to ALT Kiva Emperor Form, Dragoru and Kivat weren't sure if I should keep trying to fight him off like this, last time, I almost died. Arcius then stabbed into my chest plate, he then jumped into the air and slashed on my helmet, causing me to be blown into a car and dehenshin.

* * *

><p>I was back at Youkai Academy the next day, I was selling newspapers at the newspaper club the others were begging me to join, even Gin, the extra-extra pervert. I only had one newspaper left in my pocket, as I was walking around the school, a girl with purple long hair came. "Can I...have one of your newspapers, Kaito-kun?" She said, I then had a flashback, Dad walked over and patted my shoulder, "Kaito, you are in an alternate world...That girl right there's mother almost killed me, Shirayuki Mizore." Dad said, he then walked away, I gained alot more suspicion from that. Kazuno then came from behind a tree, I glared at him, you know I don't like him... Kazuno then noticed me, he placed the Arcius driver on his waist, "What?! Are you crazy?! This is a school! You want everyone to be killed?!" I yelled, he seemed like he didn't hear me at all, he then pulled out the Arcius Henshin Card, "You know..." He said as he placed the card in, "We're not companions, friends, or allies, just enemies.." He then pulled the lever on the side of his belt buckle, "Henshin!" He then transformed to Arcius, Mizore then shot an ice wave at Kazuno and he was flung back into a tree, with sparks coming from the impact of the ice punching into his armor. Mizore then grabbed my arm and led me away from that fight, "The Arcius project, I can't believe someone would just use your dad's project against you..." Jiro said as he looked at me in Castle Doran, Mizore was still new to this so she just started looking around, I noticed outside was a train that rode a rail it created from a portal through the air, "DenLiner.." I said, I then ran to my motorbike, I then rode to the direction where DenLiner was, Kazuno following on his motorbike, DenLiner then stopped, a red light flew out of it, into me, causing my hair to raise up, a stripe of it turned red, I then kicked Kazuno into a tree, his motorbike parked itself. I then parked my motorbike, "Alright, let's start!" I said uncontrollably, I then wrapped a silver belt which on the buckle, the left had 4 buttons, and the right had a symbol. "Your gonna see me transform right now!" I said as I pushed the red button, as it made a strange ringtone I said, "Henshin..." I then swiped the DenPass over the buckle without even being able to control myself, *SWORD FORM!* The buckle called out, then red energy particles flew onto me, causing a grey body suit to appear on me, then a chestplate that was red with gold stripes and some white came on, then a visor that looked like the wind shield of DenLiner came onto my face. "Ore...Sanjou!" I said without controlling myself, I then pulled out a sword and charged towards the henshined Kazuno, I then slashed all over his chestplate without being able to control, Kazuno then placed the 1st new card he gained into his buckle and pulled the lever, *Sword Attack : Excalibur Slice Code!* Kazuno then tried to slash my chest plate, he thought he hit, but nope, I somehow appeared right behind him, then scanned the buckle again, except it called out something different, *FULL CHARGE!* I then threw the denpass away without controlling I said in my mind, the one controlling me obviously heard, '<em>What's going on here?!' <em>The one controlling my body then answered, "I'm controlling you so that I can henshin and beat the crap out of this black hearted dude." I understood and just let him do it, he obviously knew what he was doing, "Sachigo Number 1 : Slashy Slashy Slash!" He then slashed all over Kazuno's back, sparks flew all over the ground, I then let him control me, he jumped into the air, "Sachigo Number 2 : RIDER KICK!" He then kicked into the chest plate of Kazuno, which made him fly back into a parked car, that was Gin's new car. I then dehenshined and the red light came out of me, causing me to turn to my normal self. Kazuno then dehenshined when he fell off of the car, he then looked at the creature who controlled me, "Imagin...Devils that should no longer exist!" He said as he pulled out a blaster and shot at Momotaros, Kivat saved him, and then bit onto my hand, causing the black flame shaped markings to appear on my face, and the ghost chains of fangaru, the ghost chains then melted into the fang belt, and the markings then disappeared, "Henshin!" I called out, I then walked forward as Kivat hung himself onto the Fang Belt, I then transformed into ALT Kiva, I then started to run towards Kazuno, who has just pulled the lever, "Henshin!" *Transformation!* He then turned to Arcius and tried to slash on my chest plate, I then disappeared and reappeared behind him. I then kicked Kazuno in the back and then reappeared in front of him in Emperor form and slashed on his chest plate, knocking him into the school wall. "No point in having a battle...If you don't even try to win.." I said as I then kicked into the chest of Kazuno, who was barely able to stand up from the blows. "GARURU SABER! BASHAA MAGNUM! DOGGA HAMMER! KYORYU FANG! FUSION!" Kivat said as I placed the 5 one at a time in his mouth, I then gained the Garuru left arm, Basha right, Dogga chest plate, Kyoryu Visor, Fourze jet booster, Emperor boots, Dark Kiva cape, and the Ridebooker (Sword Mode). I then slashed all over Kazuno's chest plate, Mizore watched closely from behind a tree, "WAKE UP!" Kivat called out, then the blade of the RideBooker (Sword) glew bright red. I then slashed across Kazuno's chest, I then jumped high into the air and kicked into his open spot. Which sent Kazuno into a car, I landed and dehenshined, I then walked away as DenLiner drove off.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>THE NEXT DAY<em>**

I was walking around the pond, I sat down and made sure the water didn't touch me. I then did the rock tossing thing that most people do, I enjoyed it, _'**FRICKIN 10 SKIPS BABY!' **_Mizore then came out of no where, she then got _way _too close, I tried to back away, but she hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry for what my mother did to your father...But I must gain at least a little love from you...So I'll be close by...All the time..." Mizore whispered into my ear, she then noticed Kazuno, who was sitting down, "Why...I thought Kiva was a devil, well, at least that's what my boss told me, I guess your not as bad as we thought." He said as he stood up, "I guess we can be friends, right?" Kazuno said with his hand out for a handshake, I shook it smiling, a man then walked towards us, the Kivalen magically played, it's harmony of danger was pointing towards the man walking towards us. "Kiva for dinner, and Arcius?! THIS IS THE BEST DINNER EVER!" He said right before his face turned glass stained, Mizore then blasted all over the man and blew him back into a tree, "I think...I'm gonna die...Bleh..." The man said, my eyes widened, I was in the facial position of this...O_O. An hour later, I went to a club party, but she didn't like how I was partying with Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka, instead of just her, she then blasted me with ice once I came to give her an invitation, "Woah, geez.." I said, she then cried and threw me into the pond, which the water was now ice, it was so cold, I could barely handle it. I then got up, my eyes turned beast red, (Dinogan eyes), I then growled, but I didn't wanna hurt her, I then saw Mr. Kotsubo, I saw how he was abusing her, I then kicked him off. I even made sure Gin took pictures of the abuse, then a guy in the school uniform, brownish red hair, magenta camera around his neck, his eyes were blackish blue. I recognized the person, "Tsukasa?" I was confused of how he would be attending this school, well, I know he's 16, but...Tsukasa noticed the trouble, he then placed on the DecaDriver, "Kai-chan, haven't seen you in a while.." He said as he walked forward and then kicked Mizore into a tree, "You know, I just wanna say...Henshin!" Tsukasa said as he placed the Rider Card into the buckle, *Kamen Ride...* Tsukasa then pushed the sides of the buckle together, making the card generator go sideways, *DECADE!* He then transformed to Decade, Mizore then turned Ice Form, the Fangire then got up, and as Tsukasa and Kazuno battled the Fangire, I battled Mizore, who kept trying to freeze me, I then grabbed her ice and broke it, Mizore then got blown back from the pulse that came from the breaking of the ice, '_Moka can finish it...She's wanted to fight all day...' _I thought, when Moka came, I dodged Mizore's ice beams and pulled off Moka's rosary. She then turned to her Inner form, I dehenshined and watched as Moka fought against Mizore, and basically beat the Snow Woman. I then noticed the Fuesel that was on the ground, once I picked it up, I appeared in a strange white room, a person that looked like Kazuno came from behind the door, "Kazuno?" I asked, "Oh, you mean my son...Well, I should warn you, this is going to get **deadly**..." He said, he then placed on the Arcius 1.0 driver, which still had some bugs, he then pulled out the Arcius henshin beetle card, "Henshin.." He then placed it in and pulled the lever, *TRANSFORMATION!* He then transformed to Arcius, except his visor glew bright red, he then slashed all over the table, I was lucky to dodge, I noticed that Kivat wasn't here, I saw a driver that looked like the Arcius 2.0, but it was advanced, I grabbed it and placed it on, I then placed the henshin card into the buckle, *Are you ready to...HENSHIN?!* The buckle called out, "Henshin!" I said as I pulled the lever, *Transformation..* I then transformed to a rider that looked like Arcius, except with 2 swords on the back. "Akari...(The World has strange bonds...) Tagaru...(That no one can ever break!)" I said as I then slashed all over Kazuno's dad's chestplate. I then jumped up and spin slashed into him and he flew into the window, then everything glew white and I appeared back in the same area where Moka beat the crap out of Mizore.

The next day, Mizore luckily didn't try to kill me anymore, she even cut her hair short. At the newspaper club meeting, she even wanted to join the club, Mizore became the Newspaper club's spy. I was trying to think of what the driver I used in that white room was, I then saw Moka sit down next to me, she was staring at me. Kazuno then was looking at the sun, on a rooftop, his hair was flowing in the wind, "I guess a new target of enemy has arrisen..." He said, "I'll be ready to face it.." Kazuno then went inside of the building.

* * *

><p>"Agent Kazuno, have you found the data yet?"<p>

"No, Magister Makuto.."

"Well, then FIND IT!"

"I will.."

"Henshin!"

*Hellzone!*

* * *

><p><strong>Afuredasu kanjou ga kono karada tsukiyaburi (Overflwoing passion breaks through this body!)<strong>

I start the sequence of transforming to Kiva, as Moka is transforming to her Inner Form.

**Toki wo takashi hajimatta Next Stage! (Time starts to melt...NEXT STAGE!)**

The Sequence completes as we take down Fangire

**Itsumo tarinakute (I'm always lacking)**

I sit down thinking of what happened to Kenta

**Iwateke-teki na akirame zutto tsumi-agete ita kakusu you ni (It's like I hide behind my pile of excuses and abandonment)**

Kibaru facepalms when he failed to defeat a Mega Fangire

**Doko ka toomaki ni nagameteta you na kehsiki (The scenery that you gaze at...)**

Inner Moka staring at me in a pitiful way.

**Kyuu ni te no hira no ue kongagona ni kudakeechiru (...suddenly is crumbling in your hands)**

I then transform to Fusion, Kyoryu, Emperor, Garuru, Basha, Dogga form and kick into the chest plate of Kazuno

**Kino kimochi no ikiba oshiete (Tell me where these feelings should belong!) **

I start to get confused of why I came to this alternate world and slash a Fangire in Garuru form.

**Seigyo funou atsui honoo (I can't restrain this hot flame)**

I transform into Dinogan form as flames begin to surround me

** Tomadoi wo yaki harai (It burns away my doubt)**

I charge towards a Fangire and scratch all over him, causing sparks to fly all over me.

**Kinou made no konkaku wasuresaseru (It helps me forget everything I've felt until today)**

I start to transform into ALT Kiva Dark Emperor form

**No one ever knows boko no oto (No one ever knows my sound)**

I finish the transform and slash back Fangires

**Doko made mo shinko suru (I everlastingly evolve)**

**Mada shiranai jibun ga meztameku (A part of myself that I wasn't aware of, is awakening..)**

I jump into the air and kick into the chest of a fangire

**SUPERNOVA!**

I then kick into the screen and the Kiva title then appears

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, everybody...Kamen Rider Deadpool here, uh...<strong>

**OH YEAH!**

**If you guys know Five Nights at Freddy's, then your gonna be scared of my new story thought :**

**Five Nights at Freddy's VS Kamen Rider Deadpool**

**(So basically, it's when I go to Freddy's haunted chucky cheese, and I beat em down, TO SAVE EVERYONE!)**


	8. Episode 8 : Teacher gone mad!

**Episode 8 : Teacher gone mad**

I was taking a math test, I was failing to see the answer, Mrs. Nimiko's lesson was just..._TOO HARD! _"Kaitosuke, answer me this, what is the answer to this problem?" Mrs. Nimiko asked, "100,800,964." I answered, she then frowned, "Sorry but wrong answer, you must've got the wrong problem, I pointed to the top problem.." I looked at the top problem, the hardest math problem in the universe, "I-I don't k-know..." I said confused, Mrs. Nimiko then frowned angrily, "You're going to be studying with **me**..." The way she said that was like it was a bad thing, later after school, "Alright, time to study with Mrs. Nimiko." I said, I then left to the studying room, we were in a room that had a lot of torches. The teacher was wearing clothes for something other then just _studying. _I was surprised how her facial expression changed quickly, horror for 8 hours, I was lucky to be able to escape, Kurumu and Yukari noticed Kazuno sitting on the bench, "Where's Kaito?" He asked them firmly, "I dunno.." Kurumu answered, "What do you want with Kaito, anyway? Do you wanna just pumble him like you did last time?!" Kazuno stood up and walked pass Kurumu, "I'll find him myself, if Kiva doesn't save us now, I will." He said as he walked away from the succubus and witch, Yukari was concerned about how Kazuno said that, "Let's go, Kurumu!" Yukari said, she then grabbed Kurumu and led her to the school building, Moka was walking down the hall, she noticed me and ran over to me, "Kai-kun! Huh?" She noticed the area transformed into a black room, Kazuno's father then walked in front of her, he then said firmly, "Your friend, Kaito...If you know what is about to happen, then you should hand over your life now." Moka then tried to back up, but Kazuno's Dad just walked closer, "No need for fear, just hand over your life and I'll~" Then a familiar voice yelled, "No you don't!" Kivat the 2nd then swooped in and hit into Kazuno's Dad, or should I say, Kazuno Tsukito. Kivat 2 then swooped down and bit onto Moka's hand, then she glew bright pink and was blown back, then Kivat 2nd flew away into an old Castle Doran, *READY!* A sound in the wind called out, Otoya then walked through the smoke, "Henshin!" He then transformed into IXA Ver. X and punched Tsukito in the face, "Alright then, Henshin!" Tsukito then henshined into Arcius 1.0, then slashed on Otoya's chest plate, *Physical : CLOCK UP!* He then used clock up and slashed all over Otoya's chest plate, Otoya then was blown into the wall, he dehenshined once he fell to the ground, then she appeared back in that hall, I walked over to her and helped her up, "Kazuno..." I said as I saw him walk towards me from the door, "Look, it's time to destroy King." Kazuno said, he then placed on the Arcius 2.0 driver, he flipped the center of the buckle over, he then pulled out a different card and placed it into the left side of the buckle, instead of the right. "Henshin!" He said as he then pulled the lever on the right side of the belt, right below the slot. *Alpha Code* The belt called out, he then changed into Arcius, then all the grey turned blue and the black shoulder pads turned gold. I then dodged his attack by turning Dinogan form and grabbing his blade, I then kicked him out the window and jumped after him, the other students were evacuating. In the battle outside, I was losing, he then pulled out the Arcius Shooter and shot all over my chest, sparks flew out from the impact, I then rolled across the ground in pain, until I crashed into the tree, *Calibrate...Calibrating...FINISHER!* Kazuno then slashed across the open spot and it hurt ALOT, I then turned normal and fell to my knees, _literally_. When I tried to get up, Kazuno just kicked me in the stomach and I fell back down, Mizore was watching and she couldn't stand it, Kazuno then rose his blade high, "I'll seal you in this card, it even has your name written all over it, KYAH!" He almost slashed me down and sealed me, but Mizore shot him with ice, I could barely stand after that, DenLiner came again and ran over Kazuno as it was parking, Kazuno then got up, a bright yellow light came into my body, I then gained a samurai hair style, and when Kazuno tried to grab me, I grabbed his arm and threw him over me into the ocean, "My strength.." I started to say while Kintaros was controlling me, I then wrapped the DenO belt around my waist, I then pressed the yellow button. "Has made you cry! Henshin!" I said as Kintaros used my body to transform into DenO Axe Form. I then slashed Kazuno multiple times once I made the DenAxe, I then scanned it again under Kintaros' control, I then slashed across Kazuno's chestplate, I then kicked him back into a car. Mrs. Nimiko was watching, "So your not studying, huh? Well, then...DIE!" She then transformed to her monster form, she then grabbed me with her tail and threw me into a tree, I dehenshined and seperated from Kintaros. "Kintaros, I feel normal...How did you~" I was about to ask him how'd he do that, but he answered quickly, "Imagin tactics.." I then got up and called out, "KIVAT!" Kivat 4th then flew down and bit my left wrist, causing the black flame shaped markings to come across my face, when Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari got there, they noticed my henshin sequence, "Oi! Kaito! How's about we show them how it's done?!" Kivat said, "Alright then, HENSHIN!" I said as I quickly hung Kivat on the perch of the buckle, I then transformed into Kiva. I then used Garuru Saber to fight Kazuno, he then got too high, Garuru then flew out of my body, reverting back to Jiro. Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari were suprised of how Jiro was the sword I used in that form. Dragoru then flew by and flew onto my arm, "Yoshu! Yoshu! Yoshu! Henshin!" He said as I then started to transform to Emperor form and slice Kazuno back, Dark Kivat then flew by, "Hasukara! They're here!" He said, Hasukara then jumped down from a tree, "Ugly teacher...I guess that's your monster form? I got better, Henshin!" He said as he transformed into Dark Kiva, he then used Wake Up immediately on Mrs. Nimiko, he actuallly hit her. I then kicked Kazuno into a tree and pulled out a Fuesel and placed it into Kivat's mouth, "Wake...Up...FEVER!" He yelled, as the moon shined bright red and the sky turned blood red, I jumped into the air and kicked into the chest plate of the Arcius armor, then the impact flung Kazuno into a tree, then into a car. I dehenshined once he was down, Hasukara the same when Mrs. Nimiko was down, as well.

**Next time is the Summer Vacation of Death! #Feat. Kyoryuger! + W#**

* * *

><p><strong>W-B-X! Crime and the City!<strong>

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA wo tataku (Once again, someone's knocking on my door)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City ( Got a feeling it's a case. Welcome to windy city!)**

**Kono michi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze (Tears don't suit this city)**

**Yami ni hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou! (Find the keyword that's hidden in the darkness!)****Hitori de wa todokanai yume! ( I can't reach this dream alone!) Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku to iu me dive! (Look up the infinite archive! Dive at the sea of memory!)**

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half (If it's with you, we can make anything happen! Half & Half!)**

**W-Boiled Extreme!**

**W-B-X**

**Futari no body and soul (Two body and soul!)**

**Hitatsu ni! (in one..)**

**W-B-X**

**Saikou no PAATONAA deau toki (When I meet the ultimate partner...)**

**Kiseki okoru (...It'll create a miracle!)**

**W wo sagase!**

**W-B-X Crime and the City!**


	9. Episode 9 : SUMMER VACATION! YEAH!

**Episode 9 : Summer Vacation, YEAH!**

Gin was doing a victory dance in the background, Mrs. Nekonome thought we should go to the human world, which I lived in most of my life. I agreed, but, since it's School Summer Vacation, I thought the Bus Driver could have a break as well. So, I thought of using Castle Doran instead, Jiro was doing a victory dance in the background with Gin once we got in. Then once I pulled out a blueprint of the Arcius Project, I wrote and even created a new version of it, I called it, 'Makios Driver.' I didn't need it, Gin and Jiro wanted it alot, but I gave it to Kibaru's corporation of Fangire Hunters. Jiro was angered and punched the wall when he didn't get it. Meanwhile at the beach, Kivat was chillin', everyone else was having fun in the water, except for Moka and I. (If you saw the 4th episode, you know that Dinogans can't touch water without body protection, or in my case, I can't touch water without wearing armor, first.) Moka then rested her head on my shoulder, I looked towards the moon on the left, it somehow turned red, I couldn't look away from it, Moka started to get worried when my pupils glew red, the blue on the the iris of my eyes started to fade to black. I didn't flinch at all when she tried shaking me, I then shook my head, I almost turned Dinogan form in front of all these people. "So...Your the one they call Kiva, eh?" A mysterious man said, his face turned glass stained as he walked forward, "Well, your lunch for me, Hahaha!" He then transformed into a hawk Fangire, I then grabbed Kivat and pressed his fangs into my hand, "Henshin!" I called out, then hung Kivat onto the buckle, Kibaru then saw the Fangire and got out of his beach chair, "I was enjoying the beach..Now return the life force you have taken back to God, NOW!" He said as he wrapped the IXA Ver. X belt around his waist, he then palmed into the Knuckle vise, *READY!* He then held the Knuckle Vise to the side, then above his shoulder, "Henshin!" He then placed the Knuckle Vise into the empty side of the buckle, *FIST ON!* The buckle called out, causing the gold cross to spin and shoot back the Hawk Fangire. The illusion of the IXA suit then flew onto Kibaru, causing the body armor to appear on him, he then pulled out the IXA-Calibur and sliced back the Hawk Fangire, I helped him out with the Garuru people then saw the battle, I recognized one of them, "Eh?" The one wearing red trunks said, he then jumped off of his chair and pulled out a blaster. "Brave in!" He said as he pushed a button on a battery that looked tyranno like, "Kyoryu Change!" They all called out, they then started fighting off some clones of the Hawk Fangire, "Alright then! FIRE!" The one in the blue trunks said as they all shot out a Dino shaped blast that then bit a suit that came onto them, the helmet then bit onto their heads. "Daigo?" I said, Daigo then came over and patted my shoulder, "You got it, still use the Fuesel I give you, huh?" He asked, I nodded, we all then charged towards the Hawk Fangire and took him down. "Wake Up!" Kivat yelled, I then jumped into the air as the moon shined red, the sky turning blood red, I kicked into the chest of the Fangire, then Kibaru used the IXA-Calibur slashed across the chest of the Hawk Fangire, then the Kyoryugers all shot into the Fangire, causing it to spark up, it then exploded blowing back an impulse. "Uchuuga brave da se!" Daigo said high fiving me as we dehenshined, I noticed his hair was shorter, "Eh?!" I was suprised from his shortage of hair, "What?" Daigo said, "Oh, what the?" A portal then appeared, a man with brownish reOU d hair, red pants, mage boots, black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and a red hawaiian shirt, "Oh, forgot to do this." He said as he put a strange ring and placed his hand on his buckle, *Connect...Please!* The buckle said and he reached into a portal and pulled out a bag of donuts. "Souma Haruto.." Kazuno said as he walked by, "I've been searching up about this 'Ring Magic' you possess." Kazuno then placed on the Arcius driver, he pulled out a wristband and wrapped it around his right wrist. He placed the henshin card into the buckle, "Henshin!" He said as he then pulled the lever, then the buckle started to glow bright red, he then placed a card into the wristband and it called out, *Alpha Code* He then transformed to Arcius Alpha mode, he then slashed Haruto, but he just kept dodging, he then placed his hand over the hand, *Driver On...PLEASE!* Haruto then gained a silver belt with a hand shaped buckle, he then flipped the hand to the left, it then called out 3 times, *Sha ba doo bi Touch to henshin! Sha ba doo bi Touch to henshin! Sha ba doo bi Touch to Henshin!* Haruto then placed a Ring on his left hand and placed it on the buckle, "Henshin!" He said as magic energy flowed through the air, then a suit appeared on him, but he had a grey crystal instead of a visor, and a grey crystal under the magic rhobe, *Flame...Please!* The buckle said, then a portal went through the armor, *Heat! Heat! Heat! Heat Heat!* the buckle said as the shape of the crystal visor changed into a circular shape, the crystal as well as the crystal under the rhobe turned red. "Showtime.." He then pulled out a sword and slashed across Kazuno's chest plate, he then jumped over the Arcius Sword and kicked on Kazuno's back to boost himself onto the top of the beach umbrella, *Bind...Please!* He then blasted flames at Kazuno, then the flames flung Kazuno back into a car. Kazuno then fell off the car and grabbed a card, then placed it into the wristband, *Physical : CLOCK UP!* Moka recognized that ability, "Quick! Kai-kun! Pull off my rosary, now!" Moka yelled, I was confused, but then I watched as Kazuno used the Clock Up attack on Haruto, '_What's he gonna do?_' I thought, I then saw Haruto disappeared, he then came out of a portal and slashed on the back of Kazuno's armor, Kazuno fell to the ground, Haruto then kneed into Kazuno's chest plate, then Haruto then threw him into a wall, he then jumped up and kicked into Kazuno's chest plate again. I then dehenshined, I could tell that he knew what he was doing.

When I was visiting a strange hill that was filled with flowers, I was being watched by a witch, I didn't even get to see the flowers T_T. Kurumu was arguing with Yukari, I then kicked the can of the fish Mrs. Nekonome collected, as she was trying to pick them up, I thought of Mom. I was sitting on top of '**_Witch' _**hill, then the girl that watching me from behind that bush sat down next to me, she scooched a bit closer, she rested her head on my shoulder, and hugged my arm tightly. I then looked at the moon, I then thought of what mom told me before she disappeared, "_There's always a solution to a problem, no one can really be dead if they just...disappear._" I then stood up, I then noticed a Fangire that looked like normal Ruby's plant creatures. I then walked forward and turned to Dinogan form and scratched through them, "Dinogans are very firm about their own battle style, if they are attacked they'll ferociously attack the enemy!"" Kobat said, I then grabbed Kobat and used him as a Sword, I then sliced the Fangires back. The girl reminded me of Ruby, but instead of black on her dress, it was purple. I then turned normal from a Fangire impulse, I was then flung into a tree, I then fell down, my arm started to bleed, I tried to get up, but the Fangire just kept me down, Kivat then swooped down and scratched them back, "Oi! Kaito! Henshin time!" He said, I nodded and he then flew into my hand, and once I hung him to the Fang Belt buckle, I kicked a Fangire back. Moka and the others got there, the girl started to think about Kazuno and Kibaru, they were humans, and they also had this ability, so she then thought I was human and blasted me in the back, she then sent creatures and they all attacked me, the Fangires then left as the creatures scratched all over my armor, I then was flung onto the ground, Kivat fell on the ground, unconcious. I then got up to pull Moka's Rosary off, but the creatures scratched on my back, my blood splattered everywhere, I then fell to the ground. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore saw the whole thing, Yukari tried using her healing spells to help me out, but nothing worked. Moka turned to her inner form with pink aura flowing all over the place, Kurumu turned to her Succubus form with purple aura flowing, Mizore in her ice form. They all attacked the girl that sent the creatures, meanwhile, after I was recovered, I was standing on the beach. DenLiner then rode by, I watched as the train flew down and parked right next to me. The Girl came out of the tent to apologize when she was told the story of my past, I was too focused on a guy who was wearing a leather jacket, and a leather pair of boots, he then pulled out a belt and wrapped it around his waist, it looked like the Makios belt. I bet he was in the same organization Kibaru is in, he then pulled out a card, "Henshin..." He said as he placed the card into the buckle, he then punched into the side of the buckle, *TRANSFORMATION!* He then transformed into a suit that looked kinda like blade, except he had a leg brace that looked technological, "What? But how~" I said, but before I could finish, the new rider grabbed me by the neck, I could barely breath, so then the rider threw into the sand once I pretended to pass out, once he left I got back up, "Phew..." I said, I then got up and went to the tent, the girl introduced herself to everyone, "Hi, I'm Ruby.." I then thought about normal Ruby, I couldn't think of what to do about this. I then left to the Witch hill, I found a small house, I walked towards it. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" The woman in the chair said, '_Wow, in this alternate world she must've used a spell of immortality, expecially if her body hasn't grown from the age of 24._' I thought, the girl stared closely at me, "Yuukimaru Kaitosuke?!" She looked very suprised, I then tried to struggle from her tentacles on my arms. She pulled me closer for a closer look, "It is you!" She said, she then hugged me tightly, "Your mother has told me stories about you, but I never thought they or you were real!" An hour later, I was sleeping in my tent, Kurumu sneaked in and slept with me, Moka never liked her way of getting close to me, no one ever did. Expecially Ruby, who got jealous every time she saw her do that, Jiro and Gin were drinking Soda at a table they crafted out of wood.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kiva + Vampire! Episode 10 : Summer Vacation continues<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kiva + Vampire : The Movie!<strong>

**Heisei vs Showa!**

**Kasu guta Magaru SUPER RIDER WAR! (It's gonna be an all out SUPER RIDER WAR!)**

**Okuda MOVIE! (FACE THE MOVIE!)**

**(Feat. Super Sentai and Rosario + Vampire)**


	10. Episode 10 : Summer Vacation Continues

**Episode 10 : Summer Vacation continues ~Unleashing the Kiva~**

I woke up the next day, I then got out of the sleeping bag, I then noticed a person who was in beach clothing, he then pulled out a strange Fuesel. The Kivalen played it's music towards the person, I stood back a bit, I then transformed to Dinogan form and charged towards him, I made sure he got away from the tents, (Didn't wanna wake up the others. -.-). I then started scratching all over the person's now glass stained colored skin, I then kicked into the person's chest and he tumbled back as he transformed into his Fangire form. I tried to scratch on the Fangire, but I just missed and missed, the Fangire then used Fang Magic to hold me in place, he then pushed a emblem shaped like a Rosario, into my chest, I uncontrollably turned normal. I could barely feel my Dinogan strength anymore, the Fang Magic chains then disappeared, I then fell down, I then punched the Fangire in the face, except this punch was different, demonic aura was stuffed into the punch, it even blew back the Fangire into the wall of the wooden shed. He escaped using Fang magic once I tried to do it again, except with a kick instead of a punch. My fists and feet turned normal, I then walked to the tent, everyone was awake then, they all had their arms crossed, glaring at me, my eyes then glew bright red, I uncontrollably then left, I saw that guy who sealed that emblem inside me, I chased after him, I chased him more as he sucked the life force out of the people with his glass fang ability. "So, I guess Kiva can't needs his friends just to stop me, huh?!" He said, I growled angrily and responded, "Dare munai! = SHUT UP!" I then jumped on the roof top, I then jumped down and tackled the guy and kept him down by punching him in the face, "Ooh, that punch was sweet. GIVE ME MORE!" He said as his skin turned glass stained, my skin then gained the black flame shaped markings, I then punched into his stomach, I kicked him into a car, I then punched him in the face again. Once I finally caught him, I grabbed him and threw him into a lemonade stand, I then bought some lemonade and drank it before I chased him down, I then growled more, the fangs of the Dinogan then appeared on my face. Meanwhile at the tent, the others then appeared in a strange movie theater, on the screen was showing me trying to find that guy, Kivat and Dragoru were looking for me. I then Demonic Punched into the guy's chest again and again, until I then kicked him back, Kibaru came to see me trying to get the guy. "Kaito, I'll assist you in this!" He said as he ran towards the guy, we even cornered him and he somehow got away, later at Kibaru's base, his boss was begging me to join his organization, "Why would I join you?" I asked him, arms crossed, "I need more members, and then we'll die if we don't have more protection, YOUR KIVA! YOU HAVE TO HELP US!" Moka at the movie theater inside her rosary, both me and Inner Moka said this, "Hmph, sounds like an excuse to me.." I then thought about humanity with the evil creatures all taking over, "Fine, but only because Humanity is in big danger.." A phew hours later, I saw the guy again, he then turned to Fangire form, I smirked as Kivat came, I then rose my hand so he can bite into it, "GABU!" He yelled as he bit into my wrist, I then fought through the Fangire soldiers as the flame shaped markings and fang belt came onto me, "Henshin!" I called out as Kivat hung himself to the buckle, I then kicked the Fangire back as I transformed into Kiva, I picked up the Fuesel he had earlier, I placed it into Kivat's mouth, "RIDER...KICK!" He called out, I then jumped into the air and kicked into the chest of the Fangire, I then backflipped and threw 3 small blades that kinda looked like wings at the Fangire. I then moaned in pain as the scratches from the Fangire causing sparks to fly out of my chest plate to the ground, he scratched so fast that when Kibaru got there, he could barely see how fast the Fangire was going. I tumbled back on the ground as the Fangire finished scratching, I then got up holding my left shoulder. I then smirked inside my helmet, I was ready for when Dragoru came flying from the top of the building, he then flew onto my wrist, I glew bright gold, then the Fangire then scratched all over my chest plate, I then stumbled back in pain, I then smirked, "Oh, I'm not even showing my true power!" I said as I threw my cape back as the smoke dissapeared, the Fangire and Inner Moka inside the Rosario said, "YOUR NOT?!" I then tucked Dragoru's head in, which made his window start flipping through emblems, I then placed in the Fuesel I used for the Rider Kick, "RIDER...PUNCH!" He said as the emblem turned into a fist in front of the Kiva Emblem, I then charged towards the Fangire as the demonic aura flew into my fist, I then punched into the Fangire's chest, he glew bright red.

-Insert song Break the Chain Tourbillion-

I then placed the Wake Up Fuesel into Kivat's mouth, and as the leg armor released the powerful Demonic Wing, Kivat said, "Wake Up!" I then jumped into the air, the Fangire was covered in the shape of fear once he knew my true power, Kibaru was frozen. I then kicked into the chest of the Fangire, it then glew more red and exploded under a crater of the Kiva Emblem, I then dehenshined once the soul flew into Castle Doran's mouth. -Song over!- The others in the strange movie theater then appeared in Castle Doran, Gin then said in fear, "Now I know to never tick off Kaito..DANG, HE LITERALLY MURDERED THAT GUY!" Then Kazuno came from behind, I then transformed back into Emperor Form. Kazuno then placed on the Arcius driver, a guy wearing purple shorts, grey hoodie, and under it was a red shirt, "Woah! Kiva! Wait...Act maturely, you don't wanna embarrass yourself in front of a rider." He said, he then protected me from Kazuno's sword by using a bottle of..._milk? _"It's alright! The new rider is now here!" He said as he placed on the _Mokias _driver, I was suprised he had it, I could tell he just turned 14. "Henshin!" He said as he then placed the Mokias henshin card into the buckle, *Kamen Rider Raizo...HENSHIN!* He then transformed to what that guy from last episode did with that belt replica, except instead of just 2 swords on the back, he had an Triangle instead of a Diamond, and a long bladed Saber, and all the blue was grey. He then battled Kazuno, as then a Fangire slashed me on the back and I stumbled into a car, I dehenshined because Kivat and Dragoru passed out from that much combat, I had to escape, but with Kazuno _and _a Fangire here, I don't think that'll be easy, Moka then came to help, she ran over to me, I smirked, then pulled off her Rosary, I then got up and grabbed Kivat and Dragoru and brought them to Castle Doran, "Yeah, get them out of here, and as for you..KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka said, she then kicked the Fangire in the face. Later at Castle Doran, I tried to make sure Kivat and Dragoru were ok, I then left the room, Jiro, Ramon, and Riki were playing cards as usual, except this time, Gin added. Once Moka got back, and that guy who fought Kazuno, we flew back to Youkai Academy, the guy was Kazurichi Kotarou, a traveler, just like Eiji and the guys on DenLiner. Once we got back to Youkai Academy, school was on, we all had a nice time there, we all had a great day, I just hope it never ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Kiva + Vampire!<strong>

**It's starting to unfold, the Security Comittee strikes, but I kick their ass of course.**

**Alright, next episode doesn't come in a little while, because I'm starting a new story, It's about Five Nights at Freddy's.**

**PROLOGUE : MEETING THE FAZBEAR!**


	11. Episode 11 : Sayonara, Kuyou!

**Episode 11 : Security Comittee + Vampire ~Kiva Ultimate~**

I was watching TV in Castle Doran after school, I then left to the school to go get some chips from the school shop. Gin then came to find me, he then grabbed my arm and led me to the meeting room, "Kaito, I need your help, your Kiva, right? Then you can take on the security committee, right?" He asked. I frowned at the thought of the Security Comittee, I then walked towards the security committee office and slammed my fist onto Kuyou's desk, he growled angrily, "Kiva...The one to stand in my way...NOW BEGONE!" He said, then an intense aura blew me into the wall, I fell to the ground from the wall, I fell to the ground, an Demonic aura flung Kuyou into the window. I then left the room, Kuyou was angered from that attempt I just pulled off. An hour later, the security commitee arested me, "WHY?! WHY DOES KAI-KUN DESERVE THIS?!" Moka asked, she then tried to get Kuyou off of me, but Kuyou just hit her off. After that, I was in a interragation room, Kuyou then came from the darkness, "So..you are Kiva, correct?" He asked, "You already know the answer is yes, _sir_." I said angrily, Kuyou then grabbed a glass of water, "They say that Dinogans need protection to be around water, in this case, you need the Kiva Armor..." Kuyou said as he smirked and splashed it onto me, "AH!" I yelled in pain from the water oozing into my skin. The whole school heard my yell, Moka and the other 3 were scared, Gin was concerned, he then acted firmly and said, "Let's go kick some Security Commitee ass and save our friend!" They all went to try and save me, but I wasn't the one who needed saving, it was them, they were just coming towards a trap. I tried to let Kuyou know that it wouldn't work, but it never convinced him, I then called out while the ice started to freeze on my body, "K-K-K..." Kuyou thought I was calling for Kurumu, "KIVAT!" I yelled, I then kicked broke the ropes with my Dinogan form, which made the water that oozed into my skin hurt more, I then turned human form when the pain was too much, "Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat said as he swooped down, the ghost chains of fangaru wrapped around my waist and melted into a glowing lining around my waist, it then turned into the Fang Belt. Kuyou was then surrounded by flames, he then turned into a fox like form, he then tried to scratch me, but Kivat just bit his arm and made him go back, I caught Kivat and hung him onto the perch on the buckle, "Henshin!" I called out as I charged towards Kuyou and kicked him out the window, I jumped down after him, I transformed into Kiva, except the leg, and arm braces were golden, covered in Kiva emblems, I then got up and kicked all over Kuyou, Moka then noticed us, Kuyou then blasted fire towards Mizore, I made sure it didn't hit her by using the Kyoryu Fang to gobble the flames into the fangs. Kuyou was irritated from when the others got here, "Alright then...DIE!" He shot a giant blast towards me, it hit me and I dehenshined completely from that blow, rolling across the ground in pain, I dropped the Kyoryu Fang Fuesel, I tried to reach it, but I couldn't. Kuyou then grabbed me and pinned my face to the wall, he then blasted me with fire in the chest once I rehenshined, he then did it many more times, sparks flying out of my chest plate. "GARURU SABER! BASHA MAGNUM! DOGGA HAMMER! KYORYU FANG! FUSION!" I then transformed to Garuru left arm, Basha right arm, Dogga Chest plate, Kyoryu visor, Fourze jet booster, and Ridebooker (Sword). I then changed it to blast form and shot Kuyou back with it, I then noticed he was gone, I then got hit in the back with a giant fire blast which flung me into the school building. I then fell down and dehenshined quickly after I fell down, DenLiner came and parked, Kenta (AR) came out of the train and wrapped the DenO belt around his waist, he then gained Ian hair style with a blue stripe and strange glasses when a blue light flew into his body, "Kaito, you alright? Didn't thought so...Mind if I railed you in?" Kenta said as Urataros controlled his body, "Henshin!" *Rod Form!* He then transformed into the DenO Rod Form and slashed all over Kuyou, I wasn't waking up when any of this was happening, Moka came over to me and checked to see if any wounds were there, there were bruises all over me, Kuyou did alot of damage. Kenta then flinched as a purple light came from DenLiner into his body, "Mind if I kicked your ass...Can't hear ya!" Kenta said while Ryutaros now controlled the body, *Gun Form!* He then kept shooting Kuyou into a tree, I then pulled out Moka's Rosary, accidently. She then kicked Kuyou all over the face, "KNOW YOUR PLACE, BASTARD!" She said as she kicked Kuyou into a car.

* * *

><p>After Kuyou was defeated, I was resting in a bed at Castle Doran, Moka was squeezing on my bruised up hand. I was still out for the count from those phew blows, even Inner Moka was worried, somehow. Moka then climbed into the bed, she scooched closer, she hugged me tightly, with her Rosary resting on my shoulder. I had a dream of me and Mom walking through the city, happily, I then smiled as the dream went on. Moka felt warm inside, she started to hug my arm tighter, I could tell it was outer Moka, I finally woke up, Kenta was down stairs, being given the WingBelt (AR Version of the Wing Driver), I then walked downstairs, once Kenta gained it, Akutaros (AR) gave him a high five, they became pals in just 1 minute, 1 minute and 8 seconds. I had a party to celebrate that the security comittee was gone, the whole school was invited, I was enjoying the party, Moka was enjoying it with me. At the next scene, I'm laying on the grass, looking at the moon shine bright. Kazuno is sitting on a chair looking at the moon, Kibaru is the same in a different area, I then smiled, I got up and went to Castle Doran in slow motion as the credits popped up. <strong>Be ready, because the MOVIE OF EXCITE WILL BE HERE IN JUST A FEW DAYS! Oh, Kiva to Vampire will end in 2 episodes, the reason is Kaito's going to have to change his rider, because Kivat is dieing out, shh, don't tell Kaito!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamen Rider X Super Sentai : Super Hero Taizen 2<strong>

**The Movie of Excile!**

**(Feat. Drive)**


	12. Episode 12 : W to Vampire

Episode 12 : Visiting W? / YOUKAI NIGHTMARE! (Tsukune Auno arrives in Final Episode!)

* * *

><p>Castle Doran flew through the air, we landed in Fuuto, I walked out happily. "The wind is amazing around here." I admired the city, it was the best wind I've ever felt in my life, I then noticed a person. Then Commander Nex said on my ear bud, "Hey, you're not there just to visit! That guy there, get him, he has data we need, or should I say, Dopant!" I understood and slid under the food kart, I then chased after the guy, he knew I wanted the Gaia Memory he had, I then flipped over a car, I then grabbed the guy. I then grabbed the Gaia Memory out of his pocket, "Accel? Doesn't Terui use this same kind of Memory?" I was confused, he then shoved me back into a car and grabbed the memory, "It's a T2, now I'll finish this!" He said as he shoved the Gaia Memory into his wrist, he then transformed to a Dopant with a Motor on the back, and an Engine Blade of his own. "Oh man, KIVAT!" I called out, he didn't come, "Guess I'll have to do this." I said, I then turned to Dinogan form and grabbed him, I threw him out of the city. "KIVAT!" I yelled again, back at Castle Doran, Kivat heard me, <em>finally<em>, I then kicked him back and turned to human form, I then caught Kivat and the Fang Belt then appeared, I then hung him onto the buckle and shape shifted into Kiva. I then kicked the Accel Dopant a ton of times, he then turned to a motorbike and ran me over into a car. "Philip!" A familiar voice said, *JOKER!* A gaia memory called out, "Henshin!" I heard the sound of the Gaia memories being placed and being submitted, *CYCLONE! JOKER!* I felt the wind blow hard and feel it being absorbed into a powerful aura, I then noticed it was Shotaro in the W Outfit, he then kicked into the Dopant's chest and kicked him back into a building, I then got up as W then jumped off of the building, they then kicked the Dopant in the stomach two times and then spin kicked him in the face into a kart. I then came to help W out, but they had it almost covered, the Accel Dopant then used the engine blade to slash W back, they then crashed into a car. I pulled out a Fuesel and placed it into Kivat's mouth, "GARURU SABER!" I then transformed to Garuru form and slashed on the Accel Dopant, but he used the Engine blade to counter, he then slashed my chest plate and knocked me back, I took the Garuru Fuesel out and replaced it with another, "BASHAA MAGNUM!" I then turned to Basha form and shot water bullets at the powerful Dopant, but it seemed to have no effect, I then jump kicked him in the face, from the looks of it, he was just too strong for this form, "DOGGA HAMMER!" I then transformed to Dogga Form and tried using the massive war hammer, it didn't seem to hurt him at all. "How did you~" I said, but I was interrupted from the large sword striking across my chest plate, I then was flung from the impact into a building, I then turned to normal Kiva form and fell from the building and Dogga fell down, Basha, Garuru and Dogga reverted to their human forms. I then got up and pulled out the last form Fuesel close to Fusion, "KYORYU FANG!" I then changed to Kyoryu Form and kicked into the chest of the Dopant, I finally hurt him, I then used the massive powerful fangs and scratched the chest of the Dopant. I then finished the job with the Kyoryu Bite ability, I then scratched across the Dopant's body. Terui then saw the Dopant and placed the Accel Driver on his waist, "Now that you have stroken this imposter, it's time for him to take his journey to hell!" He said as he pulled out his Accel Memory, *ACCEL!* "Hen...shin!" He then placed the Gaia Memory into the buckle and revved it up, *ACCEL!* He then transformed into Kamen Rider Accel and used the Engine Blade he had to battle the imposter Dopant, he then pulled out the Engine memory, *ENGINE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!* The buckle called out, he then turned to motorbike form and ran over the Dopant, "Despair, is your ultimate goal." He said as the Dopant then exploded, we all dehenshined.

* * *

><p>The Next Day at Youkai Academy,<p>

I was walking towards the school, Moka noticed me and ran over and hugged my arm, "Good Morning, Kai-kun!" Moka said, "Arigato, and Good Morning, Moka-chan." I said, I then walked into the building, I then noticed the Vampire Fan Club, "What do you guys want..." I said angrily, "P-P-Please...Help us..." They said, they're skins were black and covered in grey tishue, "Moka-chan! LOOK OUT!" I tackle Moka out of the way from their tentacle attacks. "Kiva...Kiva...Kiva..." They started hailing, I knew what was gonna happen next, they then tried to use their tentacles on me, it wrapped me, but not for long, I used the Dinogan aura to break them off, Moka then hid behind me, "The whole school...No.." I said under my breathe, I then kicked them off of me and led Moka to a safe distance, Kurumu then hugged me tightly, "Kaito-san, what's going on?" She asked me, I didn't know how to explain, Mizore then shot some people with Ice beams, the Newspaper club was the only people I found that weren't effected in this school. I then noticed a motorbike ride into the area, it's front had a design shaped like a V, the whole right side was green and the left was black, it then parked in front of me, it was Shotaro who was riding the fast motobike. Shotaro helped me up, "Let's do this...Hard boiled..." I said, Shotaro smiled and nodded, he placed on the W Driver, meanwhile at Fuuto, at the office where Philip and Shotaro live, Philip then gained the W Driver around his waist, he was wearing his hood at the time, "I guess it's finally time to get back in action, eh? Well, I'll play, Ikuze.." Philip said as he pulled out the Cyclone memory, and Shotaro the Joker. *CYCLONE! JOKER!*

-Insert the song W Boiled Extreme-

"Henshin!" The 2 detectives called out, then Philip placed the Cyclone memory in the right slot, the Cyclone memory then disappeared from his buckle and reappeared in the right slot of Shotaro's buckle, he pushed it in, back at the office, Philip's soul left the body, and inserted itself into the Cyclone Memory, Shotaro then placed the Joker memory into the left slot. He then shoved the slots side ways, the slots made a shape of the letter V, *CYCLONE! JOKER!* Wind blew all around and even blew the students that were effected by the Legendoga moon back. The wind transferred into the suit of W, the armor had 2 sides, the right side was green, and the left side was black, the green side had yellow green stripes and the black side had purple stripes. The eyes glew bright red, the horn of the armor was shaped like a V, they then charged towards the students and fought against them. "Alright, my turn! KIVAT!" I called out, Kivat then flew down into my hand, "KIVATTE IKUZE! GABU!" He said as I pressed his fangs into my left wrist, the ghost chains of Fangaru then wrapped around my waist and melted into the Fang Belt. I held Kivat high into the air, "Henshin!" I then set him in place, his eyes glew bright gold as Dragoru came flying down, as I turned silver he attached himself to my left wrist. I then transformed to Emperor Form and slashed across the deadly students, then I heard the sound of the X Knuckle Vise, *READY!* I then noticed the students somehow turned into Fangire, I then slashed across their chests, except for the girls, I just tripped them, I then jumped over a Fangire, (a real Fangire). I noticed Kibaru and Terui charging towards the battle, they were both slashing through Fangires. I then saw the Accel Dopant, '_How? I thought he was dead? HOW DID HE SURVIVE?!_' I thought, I then slashed all over the Accel Dopant, Kazuno came and saw every part of it. He jumped down and placed the Arcius driver onto his waist, he then pulled out a card and slid it into the buckle, "Henshin!" He said as he pulled the lever, Kazuno's buckle glowed bright gold, it then said, *Seal Transformation : Stagios Beetle!* He then transformed to Arcius except with Kabuto type armor, he then kicked back a Fangire, *Physical : CLOCK UP!* He then used the clock up card on the enemies, Terui then pulled out the Engine memory and placed it into his blade as Kazuno placed the Finish card into the Arcius Sword, *ENGINE, MAXIMUM DRIVE! Finish type : SLASH!* They both then slashed their opponents down one by one, they both charged and slashed the chest plate of the Accel Dopant, he then sparked up and screamed, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He then exploded, Kibaru and I pulled out our finisher Fuesels, as W transformed into Extreme and then turned it again, *EXTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE! FINISH STRIKE!* "WAKE UP!" We all then jumped into the air and kicked into the chest of the last Fangire and it then exploded.

-Song Over-

We all then noticed the ashes of the Fangires and the Accel Dopant combined. The students reverted back to normal and passed out, their Fangire power was absorbed into the fusion, we saw a massive creature, it then kicked W into a car and blasted the car he crashed into, it exploded, W was then blown into the forest near the school and dehenshined there. The creature looked angered, so it then scratched back Terui and Kazuno into a car, they both dehenshined from the scratch. Kibaru and I tried to battle the creature, but all it did was just smack us back, it then powered up a full fletch blast and shoot us with it, the school was caught in the explosion. We were lucky to be able to escape from that creature's wrath, I was holding my arm, Philip came to investigate, Akiko came to check on her husband, I then tried to think of a plan, all of us did. Shotaro then thought of something, when he explained the plan, I knew it wasn't going to work, so did everyone else, "Hey, at least it's worth a shot, right?" Shotaro said, no body responded to him, he scoffed angrily, then sat down on a rock, "We're not strong enough to take on that creature..." I said, "Hey, Kiva...You have a Dark Emperor Form right? Well, why didn't you use it?" Kazuno asked, "C'mon, tell me! WE NEED THE BEST KIND OF WAY TO FIGHT THIS THING! SO YOU BETTER USE YOUR STRONGEST FORM, OR WE'LL ALL DIE! That goes for all of us, Shotaro, Philip! Don't you guys have a Gold Extreme form? USE IT! Terui, you have a Trial form! So you should use it too! Kibaru, YOU EVEN HAVE A RISING FORM! EVEN AN ULTIMATE RISING FORM! USE THOSE ABILITIES!" Kazuno yelled, the giant creature was rampaging, destroying Youkai Academy in a big way, "Alright, then." I said, "Let's do it..."An Hour later, the Giant Creature was destroying the Youkai Academy building, "HEY! ASH FACE!" I yelled to get the giant monster's attention, that's just what I got, I then jumped out of the way of the creatures punches, all 4 of his arms then got stuck, I then rode on the arms up towards his face, I changed into Kiva on the way, then to Emperor Form to Dark Emperor Form, then I gained the Garuru left arm, Basha right, Dogga chest plate, Kyoryu visor, Emperor boots, Dark Kiva cape, Fourze jet booster, Decade crystaled horn. I then grabbed a Fuesel and placed it into Kivat's mouth, "WAKE UP!" He yelled, "EVERYONE! NOW!" We all then used our finish attacks on the giant creature, but it seemed to not have much effect, the creature then blasted us back, I was still in my full form, then everyone else turned to their full forms, "Everyone...This time, it's gotta get big! NOW! LET'S...GO!" I yelled, we all used our ultimate attacks, except the demonic wings released from my leg armor, we all kicked into the giant creature, causing a big glow, the giant creature then exploded from the massive blows, all the rider's spirits kicked into the creature, it's explosion was massive, it almost covered the whole Youkai world. After all of that, we were obviously in ripped up clothing, I dehenshined, Moka hugged me really tightly, the next day, everyone made a party for me, for saving the whole entire school.

* * *

><p><strong>W-B-X Crime and the City!<strong>

**Mata daruka ga totsuzen DOA wa tataku (Once again, someone's knocking on my door.)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City. (Got a feeling it's a case, Welcome to Windy City.)**

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze (Tears don't suit this city.)**

**Yami ni hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou! (Find the keyword that's hidden in the darkness!)**

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume! (I can't reach this dream alone!)**

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half & Half (If it's with you, we can make it happen, Half...& Half!)**

**[You gonna get W Boiled Extreme]**

**W-B-X!**

**Futari no Body & Soul (Two body & soul)**

**Hitostsu ni (..In one)**

**W-B-X!**

**Saikou no PAATONAA deau toki (When I meet the ultimate partner...)**

**kiseki okoru (...it'll make a miracle!..)**

**[So we can make it)**

**W wo sagase (Search for..the W!)**

**W-B-X!**

**Crime and the City!**


	13. Episode 13 : Farewell Kivat, bat friend

Episode 13 : Finale/Farewell, Kivat, our bat friend. (This takes place Graduation Day! YAY!)

While I was helping Mr. Kotsubo with a heavy batch of crates, Kivat called the other newspaper club members for a meeting, Moka was very curious, so was Mrs. Nekonome, Kivat then spoke, "Oi, mina! Listen up! Well, I won't be around much longer, because the Kivalen won't be able to handle much more of my life force, so...Don't tell Kaito, I don't want him to be sad." Everyone gasped, then they're surprised faces, turned to sad faces, how would I react to it? Well, I can tell you now, I would feel like the world was about to end, he was a best friend to me. I then got back, everyone kept their mouths shut, Kivat then started coughing, I was concerned and ran over to Kivat, "Kivat! You ok?!" I said, I then helped him to the infirmary, I put the covers on top of Kivat's legs, he wasn't waking at all, I was worried sick about him, he was my best friend. "What are you guys not telling me?" I asked, "Answer me, what's going on?! Why is Kivat in that position?!" I asked angrily, Moka then answered, "Well...Kivat's in his dieing position.." '_O_O Did she just say Kivat was...DIEING?!_' I thought, I then sat down in a chair, "I guess I know how Shotaro felt when he lost Philip..." I said sadly, a Fangire then came, he was trying to get Kivat, I knew he was trying to destroy him, I tried to protect Kivat as hard as I can, I was punching all over him, I then kicked him into the wall. Inner Moka saw it all, I punched into the stomach of the Fangire, then kicked him into a car, "Kivat...Just rest buddy, I'll...*puff* protect..*puff*...you!" I was breathing heavily as I said that and kept punching him, I then turned Dinogan form and punched into his stomach and he was blown into the ocean, I then fell onto the ground, I have been punching him for almost an hour. I then saw a driver like the W Driver, I heard it call for me, I then touched it, everything glew brightly, the Fangire was blown back. I saw someone wearing the same driver as me, "Looks like I finally have a partner, I heard that your partner, Kivat is dieing...I'll be your new partner for him." He said as he pulled out a Cyclone memory, *CYCLONE!* I somehow got the Joker T2, *JOKER!* We then held our arms over our shoulders like a W shape, "Henshin!" We yelled, we then placed the gaia memories into the buckle and transformed into Kamen Rider W, except all the silver was gold. "_Let's end him quickly, so we can say bye to Kivat before he dies!_" The guy telopathically said, I nodded, I then punched the Fangire in the face multiple times, I then pulled the Cyclone memory and replaced it with heat, *HEAT! JOKER!* The Green on the right side changed to red, I then punched the Fangire with fiery fists. I then replaced the Joker memory with Trigger, *HEAT! TRIGGER!* I used the Trig shooter to shoot all over the Fangire, *CYCLONE! JOKER!* I changed back to original form to end it, *JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!* "Joker Extreme!" I then jumped into the air and kicked into the Fangire with windy aura and the abominous creature exploded. I then dehenshined, an hour after that, I was waiting right outside the door of Kivat's infirmary room, when it was my turn to visit, Kivat was better, Kivat jumped up and said, "I'll be able to see your graduation! Demo...I'll be just a spirit to see it, this'll be our final battle together, Kaito." I had a sad face about that, he only got to get 1 last battle, I'm gonna have to be the Final Kiva. Except for Wataru, of course, I then noticed the Kivalen play loudly, "The Final Rouge Fangire, King, I guess." I said, Kivat then flew around me, "Kivatte...Ikuze.." I said as he bit my hand, the fang belt then appeared around my waist, "Let's make this final battle worth it..." I said, Kivat then hung himself to the buckle, I then transformed into Kiva, my ALT W partner was watching, as he smiled brightly, I yelled, "HAAAAA!" As I charged at the Fangire, he shot a beam that caused an explosion behind me, lots. I then used the Garuru Saber to slash him up, I then used the Garuru bite on him and caused a huge explosion to fling him into a wall, King then blasted me again, "BASHAA MAGNUM!" I changed to Basha form and shot all over King, he then got angry and grabbed the Basha magnum and threw it, it reverted back to Basha, and Basha reverted back to Ramon. I then tried to punch him but he grabbed my fist, I then kicked him back and changed to Dogga form and slammed the hammer into King's face, Jiro then got up, Ramon same. "GARURU SABER! BASHA MAGNUM! DOGGA HAMMER! KYORYU FANG!" I then transformed to the Kingdom Form and kicked King in the face, then King blasted my chest plate multiple times, all 3 Arm monsters left my body and reverted to their human forms, I then turned to normal Kiva, I then punched King back as Dragoru flew down, "Fortissimo, KIVA FINALE HENSHIN!" He said as he flew onto my wrist, Moka then watched closely, I then charged towards King and pulled out Emperor Sword and slashed his chest plate.

-Insert Song Supernova-

I then jumped up and kicked into King's face, King then went backwards and crashed into a tree, I tucked Dragoru's head in, I then placed the Wake Up fuesel into Kivat's mouth. "WAKE UP!" "WAKE UP...FEVER!" I then jumped into the air, so did the 3 arm monsters, we all then kicked into King's body and caused a huge explosion, but King wasn't even close to done yet. Kibaru then came and henshined on his way here, he then used the IXA Calibur and assisted me in the battle against King, King was then slashed on the back by Kazuno, the Arcius blade pierced deep into his back, too painful to pretend it didn't hurt. I then kicked King onto the ground, Moka slid down and I grabbed her Rosary, Inner Moka was now into battle, she kicked King back and King felt the demonic aura in the kick. "Wake Up!" Kivat said, the demonic wings released themselves from the armor, I then jumped into the air, Moka pulsed Demonic aura into her leg and jumped into the air. Kazuno placed a card into his buckle, *FINISH : RIDER PUNCH!* He then gained aura around his fist and charged towards King, Kibaru slashed back King, Kazuno punched King back and me and Inner Moka kicked into the massive war lord's chest, he then exploded.

-Song Over-

I was starting to get sad, it was time for Kivat to go. Kivat was about to fly off the perch but I stopped him by grabbing him, "No, I'll take off, buddy." I said with tears, I then pulled Kivat off of the perch, as I turned silver and changed back to normal, Kivat and Dragoru faded. "Almost graduation, c'mon guys.." I said, later at the graduation seats, I made sure there was an extra seat for Kivat and Dragoru's spirit to sit on, I watched as everyone else had their graduation, once it was my turn, I had a feeling their spirits were watching me, "Oi, it was great to be in this school, even though I was here for all the years, I feel like the year just began, then just ended. Hopefully, all the teachers I met in this school will have a great time in their lives, arigatou." I said, then a week after Graduation day, I became the detective of Saikou city, I smiled looking at the sky, I can feel that Kivat and Dragoru were watching over me. "Sayonara...Kivat...Sayonara...Dragoru.." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>W-B-X Crime and the City!<strong>

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA wo tataku (Once again, someone's knocking on our door...)**

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy City! (Got a feeling it's a case, Welcome to Windy City!)**

**Kono michi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze (Tears aren't suited for my city!)**

**Yami ni hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou! (We're going to find the KEYWORD hidden in the dark!)**

**Hitori de wa todokanai yume! (I can't reach my dream alone!)**

**[Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku to iu umi e to dive! (Let's go to the infinite Archive! Dive into the ultimate memory!)]**

**Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half...& Half! (If it's with you, we'll make it happen, Half...& Half!)**

**[W Boiled Extreme!]**

**W-B-X!**

**Futari no body & soul! (The two body & soul!)**

**[Hoki ni naisa only! Tsumari ainori! (I'll ride with you! Never any other one!)]**

**Hitotsu ni (..in one..)**

**W-B-X!**

**Saikou no PAATONAA deau toki (When I meet my ultimate partner..)**

**Kiseki okoru (..It'll make a miracle..)**

**[So we can make it]**

**W wo sagase! (Just search for the W!)**

**-Doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo, doo doo doo!-**

**W-B-X! Crime and the City!**

**-Neh neh! Neuw neuw!-**


End file.
